Illusions of the Heart
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Sam Jacobs doesn't fit in. Not at her new school and not in her family. Meeting Justin Russo, Sam finds friendship along with the discovery of feelings for him. To Sam love is an illusion. Can Justin change that as Halloween approaches? JustinOC MaxHarper
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to try out my first Wizards of Waverly Place fanfic, encouraged by my Anesan, Divine Child. So please take it easy on me guys, and don't flame me over pairings, and if you do then I'll be clicking that little button that says 'abuse', 'kay? We on the same page now? Good! Let's start!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards or the characters other than my OC.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

It was like no one ever cared about anything else at this school other than to gossip about anything relatively new. Today's gossip happened to be about Sam Jacobs, supposedly the new guy who was transferring to Tribeca Prep into Justin's grade. Said adolescent shook his head as he passed another group, eagerly looking for the face of the new student, so they could judge him as a typical stereotype, decide if they wanted to befriend him or not, and then head on their way.

Justin never really could understand the world of high school life. He had talked to some of his older acquaintances in college, discovering that high school really was a world in its own. Justin just couldn't help but wonder how the typical high school began.

"Nope, that's that one guy from gym class…"

Justin rolled his green eyes at the voice of his younger sister, Alex, who was doing what everyone else was doing. Her best friend, Harper, looked only somewhat interested, but her attention was more on their younger brother Max, who was down the hall chatting carefree with his best friend Alfred and not even paying attention to what everyone else was doing.

"Keep looking, you're not going to find _him_." Justin smirked as he approached them.

Alex sent a small glare up at her brother, "Says you."

Justin merely glanced at her, "I'm serious, Alex, you won't see the new _guy_ here. It's already lunch."

He tried to place the emphasis on the words, to drop the subtle hints, but his sister wasn't getting them. Giving up, Justin just turned and went on his way toward the cafeteria, smiling to himself over the fact that he was much more perceptive than his fellow student body. He headed for the table in the corner of the cafeteria, approaching the person that everyone, unbeknownst to themselves, had missed completely.

"Hey, Sam."

Sam looked up, smiling shyly at the sight of Justin.

"H-Hi Justin…"

They had met in first period, Advanced Calculus. Samara "Sam" Jacobs was in fact not the new boy at Tribeca Prep, rather the new _girl_. She idly brushed one of her spikes, for her dark brown hair went to her collar and was spiked out, with a fringe of bangs side-sweeping above a pair of stormy gray eyes. Sam wore a simple outfit that consisted of a black and dark gray stripe v-neck shirt over a white hooded 3/4 inch shirt, blue jeans, and black converse hightops, along with a black beanie on her head and a black choker necklace.

Justin had been the first person to piece together that Sam was the new student, and while the others sought for the new boy, he took his time in befriending the new girl. They had most of their morning classes together, excluding third period, where Sam had Strings instead of Justin's A.P Euro History class. Justin had been very friendly, showing her simple routes to classes that would avoid too many people, and he had asked her to each lunch with him as well.

Sam had never met a more warm and friendly person before. She hated to be the center of attention and liked really to keep to herself. Sam really was grateful that a person like Justin Russo had been the first to try and befriend her, someone who seemed genuine.

"No one else seems to have figured it out." Justin smirked, finding it a little amusing.

Sam shook her head, "I can't believe it. How much longer do you think?"

The dark-haired boy paused, "By fifth or sixth they'll realize it." Justin then took a bite of the lunch his mother had made for him. "So, you moved here from the south?"

"Yeah. My Grandfather, he owns an antique shop on Waverly Place, requested that I move in with him since I… transferred from my last boarding school." Sam fidgeted slightly.

"Hey, that's so cool! My family owns a Sub Station on Waverly Place! We're practically neighbors!"

Sam broke into a small smile at this, "Y-Yeah…"

Justin smiled warmly, "We should go home together. You can come over to the station and I'll get you one of our best subs!"

"T-Thanks, Justin!"

Sam looked down at her lunch, biting her lip somewhat. It was getting hard to not notice Justin in ways that any normal girl would. He was very good-looking, intelligent, kind, warm, and very friendly…

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Sam blurted out suddenly.

Justin froze and shifted his gaze away in a painful matter, "No…"

Sam immediately felt as uncomfortable as Justin appeared, quickly looking away again.

"S-Sorry... not my place to ask…"

He blinked in surprise, "No, no, Sam don't think that. It's just… still a touchy subject for me. She was my first serious girlfriend but…"

Sam didn't prompt him to go on, but Justin did anyway.

"Juliet and I realized that there were several obstacles in our relationship we thought we could ignore but in the end couldn't. She ended the relationship and found someone more… better suited for her." He cleared his throat as the raw emotion made it clench in pain.

More suited was the half of it. She had fallen for a vampire like herself, his name _Edward_ of all names, and their break-up hadn't been mutual at like he had just painted it off to the brunette across from him. Juliet had dumped him in the worst possible way he could ever imagine, practically ripping out his heart and shattering it. For weeks his siblings had tried everything to get him out a depression, and once school started he had been able to focus on his studies rather than the fact that the first girl he ever loved had hurt him.

Now he could smile and laugh, but his heart still ached.

"Sounds like… you still love her."

Justin lowered his eyes and whispered, "A part of me will always love her… but I know that we aren't meant to be, so I'm just trying to move on in my life."

Sam felt horrible that she had even brought the subject up and felt even worse that Justin looked to be fighting back all his emotions. She quickly searched for a new subject, but her mind drew a blank, for she hadn't really been able to relate to other people.

Hell, she didn't even know about any of the new movies that were out.

How was she supposed to find a subject that she could talk about with Justin that wasn't something he wasn't supposed to know about?

"So what do you like to do in your spare time?"

Sam wanted to release the breath she had been holding in relief that Justin had changed the subject.

"I like to read…"

"What type of books?"

"Uh, fantasy books mainly. I love science-fiction as well." Sam smiled and laughed sheepishly, "I lost count of how many times Mom used to come into my room and find me reading comic books instead of doing my homework."

"Marvel?"

"Definitely. Gotta love _Spider-Man _and _The X-Men_ comics."

"Classics," Justin replied.

Sam smiled again before she looked down, smiling to herself, and feeling her heart pounding in her chest.

"You know, Justin, I'm really glad that I met you first… you're really nice."

"Same here, Sam. I think you're really nice too, and very cool. I'm glad to be your first friend here."

Sam felt her smile broaden at the sound of the word 'friend'. The bell rang a moment later and Justin glanced at his watch.

"We have the same fourth period, right?"

Sam checked her schedule, "Astronomy, right?"

Justin nodded, "Right. We can walk together," He smiled and said, "Besides, you need someone who knows the way."

"Yeah, otherwise I'd end up in the locker room or something… or worse, the roof."

Laughing, they headed out of the cafeteria, passing by Alex, Harper, and a group of Alex's wanna-be friends. Alex had a baffled expression on her face, not recognizing the girl that was walking beside Justin, and she frowned a little. It dawned on her a second later.

"Sam isn't a guy, Sam's a girl!"

Moments later the entire cafeteria knew.

"Um, Alex?" Harper bit her lip, looking concerned.

Alex barely glanced at her as they headed for their next class, "Yeah, Harper?"

"Don't you think that the new girl's going to be overwhelmed by everyone? From the looks of her, she seems kinda… shy."

"Oh, she'll be fine. Quit worrying."

Harper bit her lip, unable to 'quit worrying'. They only thing she could do was wait until the buzz died down before she could befriend the new girl, not wanting to scare her. Sighing, Harper turned and continued to follow her best friend.

This was, after all, New York.

And in New York, new things became old quickly.

______________________________________________________________________________

**ETP: And there's the first chapter. Sorry any Justin/Juliet fans, but in my opinion, Vampire Girl and Justin aren't going to work out in the future. Please forgive, and please review! I'm trying really hard with this fanfic and I'm also very insecure about it, since I really want people to like it and Sam. So please, go easy on me?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright time for the second chappie! Thanks for reading and/or reviewing (if you did)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards or the characters other than my OC.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Sam couldn't believe she was about to meet Justin's parents. She clutched the strap of her black _Nightmare Before Christmas_ messenger bag tightly as she followed Justin into the Waverly Sub Station. His mother looked up from taking an order, her eyes dancing at the sight of a girl walking beside her eldest son, and she quickly nudged her husband.

"Jerry, look! I think Justin might finally be moving on!"

"Let's not assume things, Theresa. She may just be a new friend from school."

Theresa frowned and replied, "But look at the chemistry! You can't sit there and tell me that there isn't any possibility!"

Jerry smiled, "I didn't say that, honey, I just said they're most likely friends… for the time being."

"Hi Mom, hi Dad."

The two parents quickly smiled.

"Hey, baby! How was school?"

"Fine until everyone started bothering Sam." Justin rolled his eyes, "Oh, I almost forgot. Mom, Dad, this is my new friend Sam Jacobs. She just moved here. Sam, these are my parents, Jerry and Theresa."

Sam gave a small shy smile, "N-Nice to meet you."

Theresa gushed softly, "Aw, you're so sweet! And pretty too! I love your hair, very unique!"

Fingers subconsciously brushed against dark brown spikes a moment later as stormy gray eyes lowered to the floor. Justin gave his mother a look to stop embarrassing Sam, and Theresa sheepishly smiled before she excused herself.

"Oh, you must be Andrew Jacobs' granddaughter." Jerry then realized, recognizing the surname of the Antique's Shop owner right down the street.

Sam gave a small nod before Jerry looked up at the sound of an abrupt crash. Both Justin and he made an identical face at the sight of Alex, Max, and Harper all on the floor in a pile, Max accidentally pinning Harper down, and both of their faces had turned pink. Alex was muttering under her breath and calling her younger brother several names as Jerry quickly moved to pull his children and Harper to their feet.

"I'll go get you that sub I promised." Justin then said with a smile.

Sam smiled back, at once noticing the difference in her heart rate upon seeing Justin's smile, before it vanished the moment he turned to head for the kitchen. Sam eased herself onto one of the stools, crossing her arms on the counter, and chewing on the inside of her cheek.

_Can't stay too long, or Grandfather will be upset…_

Sam glanced up from under her lashes and caught a glimpse of Justin working, smiling to himself as he did, and Sam quickly looked down again. Her face felt unpleasantly warm for some reason.

"Here you go,"

Sam jolted as Justin set the small basket with the sub resting inside it, before she muttering her gratitude, and began to eat. Justin watched her for a few moments, losing himself to his thoughts. He had been deeply intrigued by Sam ever since meeting her.

She was very sweet, obviously intelligent, and she was pretty in a subtle way. She didn't enhance her features with make-up or anything. She was naturally pretty.

And Sam seemed _real_, one of those types of girls who didn't care about what she ate or what other people thought about her. If he was ready for it, Justin could see himself getting to know Sam as more than friends, but the pain echoing in his chest reminded him that it was still too soon.

"Are you okay?"

Justin jumped as suddenly Sam was looking at him oddly with a mild bit of concern. He quickly grabbed the bottles of ketchup and mustard, giving her a sheepish look.

"Uh, just wanted to know! Mustard or ketchup?"

Sam smiled and took the mustard, "Thanks for the offer."

Justin nodded, "You're welcome."

Max was watching Justin and Sam from a distance to which he was pouring mayo on Harper's tuna fish sandwich.

"Um Max?"

Harper tapped him on the shoulder. Max jolts, almost flinging mayo on the poor girl.

"What?"

The brunette noticed he put too much of the condiment on her sandwich.

"Sorry," Max apologized and put down the bottle, "What do you make of those two?"

"Huh?" Harper replied, as she pushed away her sandwich, her eyes lifting to where Justin and Sam were sitting. "Well, she seems nice...kind of shy, but I like her. Better than..."

Harper's voice trailed off as Max had a look on his face like he was thinking way too hard.

"Max?" Harper waved a hand in front of his face, "Max..."

She picks an ice cube from her soda, touching it to his cheek.

"Wow, that's cold!" Max exclaimed.

He almost fell out of his seat to which Harper started to giggle.

"You're a goofball, you know?" Harper laughed, before she wiped half the mayo off her sandwich, taking a bite.

"I know," Max smiled, "Sorry about the mayo..."

"It's okay," Harper smiled back at him, "I think you made it taste better."

Max sighed as he glanced back at Justin, who suddenly watched as Sam nearly fell off her stool in an attempt to find her ringing cell phone in her disorganized messenger bag. Justin quickly steadied her by her shoulders as she finally withdrew her phone, answering it breathlessly.

"Yes Grandfather?"

Sam's eyes flickered over her shoulder at Justin before she moved her head down, pressing the phone against her ear, and trying to prevent him from hearing the other end of the conversation.

"Please, Grandfather, I won't let anything happen. Please allow me to look around New York…"

She sighed and whispered after hearing his quick response.

"I'll clean the store and dust it from top to bottom, please!"

A reluctant response.

"Thank you, Grandfather, thank you! I will see you at eight, no later, I swear!"

Hanging up, Sam released a relieved sigh, before she saw the slight concerned expression on Justin's face and flickering in his green eyes.

"Everything okay?"

Sam gave a quick nod, "I'm not very close to my Grandfather… I hardly know him. He's a bit strict…"

"How come?"

"He's worried that something will happen…"

"To you? Well, it is New York…"

Sam bit her lip and then corrected him, "Not to me, but because of me."

Justin was confused now, something seldom for the teen.

"Because of you? What does that mean?"

"Look… I'd rather not get into it, Justin…"

Justin glanced at the clock, "What exactly are you going to go do for sight seeing?"

Sam stood up, "Not sure… Walk around, I guess."

"Let me escort you. It's dangerous for a pretty young girl to really walk around by herself."

Her face felt warm again at the sound of the compliment. Avoiding Justin's eyes and trying not to smile in return, Sam gripped her strap again.

"Wouldn't you rather be doing something with your siblings or your other friends…?"

Her voice was a whisper.

"No, not really." Justin admitted, "Besides, I like hanging out with you, Sam. C'mon, let me show you around New York."

He held out his hand, which Sam eyed, hesitating. Her stormy gray eyes widened slightly, the temptation too great to resist. She didn't understand why, but she really was appealed to the idea of Justin escorting her.

He was, after all, a true New Yorker.

Taking a deep breath, Sam finally allowed herself to smile at Justin, and she took his hand. She was surprised by the protective squeeze he gave it a moment later, before he led them toward the table where Max and Harper were talking at. They paused at the older teens' arrival.

"Max, can you take over my shift? I really want to show Sam around, since she's new here."

Max smiled at once, "Sure thing, Justin."

Justin grinned, "I knew there was a reason why you were my favorite sibling."

"Have fun!" Harper said, giving them both a wide grin.

Sam shyly returned a smile at the eccentric redhead, before glancing up the inches that separated her from Justin. She barely came up a little passed his shoulder, and she was surprised to find him looking down at her.

"Ready?"

"I-I guess…"

Justin smiled as they headed out of the Sub Station and turned to walk down Waverly Place. They headed for the nearest subway, Sam hesitating at the entrance, stiffening with a straight face, and mild fear in her eyes. Justin looked up at her from the two steps below her, smiling reassuringly.

"Trust me, okay?"

Sam took a deep breath, looking at Justin.

She knew it was crazy, knew that it was way too soon, but she couldn't deny it.

"I… trust you, Justin."

Sam took her first step into the subway, hoping that placing her faith in Justin wasn't a mistake as they began her first real adventure in New York.

______________________________________________________________________________

**ETP: I'm really pleased over how many people really like this so far! (claps hands happily) Now I am off to bed! I'll try and have the next chapter out tomorrow! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sam has a secret, but what can it be? Keep reading to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards or the characters other than my OC.**

______________________________________________________________________________

The busy city streets had Sam completely in awe. What awed her even more was the fact that Justin had insisted on holding her hand even after her terrifying experience on the subway. The hold was warm, comforting, and she was surprised by how perfectly her fingers fit through his.

Sam quickly shook those thoughts out of her head. She wasn't here to make the mistake of getting too close to a boy she had just met, no matter how sweet and charming said boy may be. She had been sent to New York to be taken care of by the head of the Jacobs family, having been expelled from her boarding school because she wasn't like the rest of them.

"You have got to come to Town Square with me sometime during Christmas!" Justin was saying, grinning excitedly. "It's so awesome, and New York at Christmas time really is a beautiful sight!"

"I bet it is…"

Sam smiled to herself, still wondering how she wasn't at all feeling awkward by the fact that she was holding hands with a boy she had just met. She had never held hands with a boy before, and she really liked the protective subtle squeezes of reassurance that Justin kept giving her every so often.

He paused as he noticed a billboard looming overhead, "Oh, do you like Broadway musicals?"

She paused and carefully replied, "I've seen tapes of musicals and videos on the web… I've never been to a real musical before. Are they exciting?"

"Musicals are awesome, especially the classics, like _Little Shop of Horrors, Les Miserables, Oliver Twist, _oh, and one of my personal favorites, _Dracula_!"

Her eyes lit up at this last one, "I would like to see that one."

Justin smiled and said, "Luck must be on your side, because it just so happens that a production of _Dracula_ is occurring a week before Halloween…"

"I wonder if it's too late to get tickets!"

Taken aback by the real excitement in Sam's eyes, Justin bit his lip, somewhat uncertain. He had already been planning on going to the production with Juliet, despite their break-up, and they were trying to be 'just friends', and he was the one with the tickets…

Would it be so wrong of him to cancel with the girl who had broken his heart and to take Sam instead?

For once in his life, Justin went with the overwhelming impulse that he felt, and then asked. "Hey, Sam, I just so happen to have an extra ticket… would you like to go with me?"

"Really? You'd really want me to go with you?"

The bewilderment and the touched expression on Sam's face worried Justin a little. From the look of things, it seemed as if Sam didn't get to experience much, or even had the opportunities to hang out with friends. She also seemed deeply surprised by the mere fact that he even wanted to spend time with her outside of school.

"Of course! It's a date."

The wide grin on his face surprised even himself. The echo of pain in his chest seemed to be subsiding with every passing moment with Sam. The brunette was blushing faintly at the sound of the word 'date'.

"Okay, so what would you like to see first?" Justin inquired, changing the subject.

"Um… how about Central Park?"

"Alright, Central Park it is."

_I really don't want to make Sam uncomfortable. I'm getting the feeling that she hasn't really spent a lot of time with boys. _Justin squeezed her slightly trembling hand, feeling how clammy it had started to become abruptly. _She's so sweet though, so pretty… If I really wanted to, would I even stand a chance with Sam?_

The painful memory of Juliet's beautiful face struck Justin a moment later, her beautiful golden locks framing her face, and her dark eyes as entrancing as the first time he had seen them. Sam noticed the distant look in his eyes, the sudden pained expression on his face, and the sorrow flickering in the green orbs.

"Was she beautiful?"

Justin was brought back from his memories from the sudden squeeze that Sam had given his hand. Her voice was a soft whisper, evidence that she was concerned. He glanced down at the spiky-brunette before he sighed deeply, knowing he couldn't try and hide how he was really feeling right now.

"Very beautiful… one of the most beautiful beings to ever grace my life."

"I can only imagine…"

"She was sweet, but there were things about her that… I blinded myself to because I thought I was ready for a real relationship." Justin sighed and the forced a half-smile. "I've gotten better, especially since school started."

Sam glanced up at him, still seeing the pain in his eyes. She was baffled by the pain that clutched her heart, the anger twisting her stomach, and her trembling worsened due to anger instead of nerves.

_Just the thought of this girl, this stupid girl who gave up this wonderful and sweet boy, hurts me… She hurt Justin, and I don't know why, but I just want to hurt her even more badly than she hurt him. Why am I starting to feel this protective of Justin? Is this what having a real friend is like?_

"Hey, let's do something that most people wouldn't!" Justin exclaimed, trying to push the subject away from painful memories. It was obvious that it was upsetting Sam as well. "Let's take a carriage ride through the park!"

"Carriage ride? Like a horse-drawn carriage?"

Justin released her hand and bowed before said carriage, a goofy look on his face, revealing a charming white smile. Sam's eyes went from the black carriage, to the chestnut horse, and to the top-hat driver, who looked somewhat bored, before finally meeting Justin's. She blushed and looked away, gripping her arm awkwardly.

"That's… kinda weird… don't you think?"

Justin's face fell a little, "You don't want to?"

Sam glanced at him and the carriage again before lowering her eyes, "What if someone sees us from school? Won't they just make fun of you?"

He noted how she didn't include herself, meaning her only concern was for him and his reputation. Flattered by this, Justin took Sam's hand again, causing her to look up at him shyly.

"I'm the president of the Dungeons and Gargoyles club, Sam; I don't think my reputation can get any worse. I'm one of the biggest nerds in the senior class." Justin laughed softly. "C'mon, it'll be fun, and it's a true New York experience."

Sam took a deep breath, "If you say so…"

She then allowed Justin to help her onto the carriage. Justin sat beside her, surprisingly close, and watched Sam's reactions as they started to go through the park. It was starting to get late, dusk falling around them as the horse strutted down the path, its feet clanking against the pavement. Sam leaned her head back and her lips formed a small smile at the sight of the stars starting to appear.

"Told you it was fun." Justin said softly.

Sam looked at him, "Thank you."

"For what?" He blinked.

"Taking your time to befriend me…" Sam glanced down, "You're the first person to ever really want to be _around_ me."

"What about at your old school? Surely you had friends."

"No… the other students left me be… they were as wary as my Grandfather is."

Justin frowned again. There Sam went again, talking like she was some human time bomb that would go off unexpectedly, and everyone else was worried about getting hurt by her. Sam didn't seem dangerous at all; in fact she seemed downright shy and like she would never hurt a fly.

"Sam, why does your Grandfather think you're going to cause something bad to happen?"

Suddenly Sam was fidgeting uncomfortably, looking away again, and she actually went to the means of sliding as far from the dark-haired boy as possible. Justin wanted to hit himself for being so insensitive. She had just met him, and if she wanted to keep her family life a secret, that was her right.

"S-Sorry…"

Sam hugged herself, "Justin… I _want_ to tell you, I really do, but I _can't_…"

Justin nodded, "I understand. It's not my job to pry. Sorry for asking."

A wave of guilt hit Justin a second later, along with the feeling of being a hypocrite. He had his own secret, one he had never told anyone, including his best friend Zeke. And now, all of a sudden, he had the overwhelming desire to tell Sam, a girl he had just met, that he was a wizard.

It was preposterous, the desire he felt. Sam was a normal girl, and she didn't need to be thrust into the world of wizardry that, unfortunately, Harper had been. Sam Jacobs just needed one thing desperately.

She needed a real, close friend.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Justin?"

She finally looked at him, relief in her eyes that he was through trying to pry.

"You can always talk to me, okay? About anything. I want to be your friend, and I will always be here for you. Promise."

"Justin…"

"You're nice, and caring, and you need a good friend in this world, Sam. And I want to be that friend."

Sam smiled and lowered her eyes, before scooting back beside him. "Thank you, Justin Russo…"

"Let's get something to eat. You have to try New York pizza."

Sam made a face, "Pizza isn't exactly on the top of my edible list."

Justin scoffed teasingly at that, "We'll just have to wait and see, won't we? C'mon."

They climbed off the carriage and headed to a close pizza shop on the way back to the subway that would take them back to Waverly place. Justin and Sam ate as they walked, talking about their favorite pastimes, and favorite books. Justin was very surprised by the vast knowledge that Sam held for _The Lord of the Rings _Trilogy.

Suddenly she started giggling, "What?" Justin asked, blinking.

Sam reached over to pick the string of cheese that hung from the corner of his mouth. Justin blushed a little, feeling a bit embarrassed and sheepish, but Sam wasn't making fun of him for it. They had just made it back to the Sub Station when Sam got a glance at the clock on a post.

"Oh no…"

"What's wrong?"

Sam started to curse herself under her breath, frantically checking her bag, and searching for something.

"Sam?"

"Justin, I'm fifteen minutes late!"

Justin's eyes widened, "How much trouble are you going to be in?"

Her stormy gray eyes glossed over, "I don't know. Probably a lot."

"W-What if…" His voice cracked. Justin cleared his throat and tried again, trying to ignore the guilt and panic settling in. "What if I come along and explain to him it was my fault?"

If Sam got in trouble, he would feel responsible.

"He might just get even angrier if he knew I was out, alone, with a boy."

Justin flinched at that possibility. He could see it from a grandfather's point of view, and him coming along probably would make things even worse. However, he couldn't just let her walk into hell by herself for something that he was partially responsible for.

"We have to risk it. I'm coming with you." Justin finally sighed.

Sam bit her lip and whispered, "You sure you want to do this, Justin?"

Justin felt the impulse to run, but the concern for his friend was greater than his cowardice.

"Positive. C'mon, let's hurry."

Justin and Sam quickly took off down Waverly Place, heading for the Antique's Shop. The store itself was dark, but the windows from the apartment above were brightly lit. Sam had just reached for the door when it opened, the bells ringing, and she gulped slightly.

Piercing blue eyes appeared in the dim light from the street lamps before Andrew Jacobs stepped out of the door, his stern face set stoically, and his slicked jet-black hair streaked with gray. He looked young for a grandfather of a senior, but he also held the overprotective and strict demeanor of a grandfather.

"You are late."

Each word was spoken preciously, eyes piercing Sam with a small glare.

"Explain yourself."

"I-I…I-I lost t-track of the time. I-I was at Central P-Park." Sam stuttered, visibly trembling.

Justin broke in, bringing Andrew's gaze to him. "Sir, please, it's _my_ fault. I insisted on showing Sam around, and I didn't pay attention to the time."

Andrew closed his eyes and merely said, "Get inside, Samara."

"I'm _really_ sorry –" Justin tried to add as Sam sent him an apologetic look and went to head inside, hesitating somewhat.

"I advise you do not involve yourself in these affairs with my granddaughter, Justin Vincenzo Pepe Russo." Andrew said coldly, with Justin visibly flinching at the full name card. "I respect your father and your family _very_ much, hence why I am advising you to _stay away_ from Samara. You do not wish to be caught up with her, she is a horrible influence for someone as," Andrew paused as his lips formed a smirk, "_gifted_ as yourself. Goodnight, young man, and goodbye."

Justin attempted to say something, desperately meeting Sam's eyes, before the door closed and then locked. Justin's face fell as he realized a moment later that Sam had been on the verge of tears. Feeling horrible, Justin took one glance at the old shop, before he sighed deeply and turned to head back to the Sub Station.

_Sam…_

He took one last look toward the shop, before his hand pressed against the door.

"I meant what I said… I'll always be here for you." He said quietly, before opening the door.

______________________________________________________________________________

**ETP: Aw… poor Justin and definitely poor Sam! How will things turn out in the future? Find out in the next chapter, as soon as I get more reviews! LOL! Please review and thank you for all the wonderful reviews I got for chapter 2!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You guys are pretty perceptive, but you aren't as close as you may think you are! Thanks for reviewing, now let's continue!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards or the characters other than my OC.**

______________________________________________________________________________

"Grounded for a whole month?! That's not fair, Sam, you just moved here!! You've yet to really experience New York, and now you can't do anything except for go to school?"

Sam had her arms crossed on her desk, her chin propped up on them, and her eyes closed. Justin was turned around in the seat in front of her. They were in their Advanced Calculus course, having finished early, and their teacher had allowed them to talk and socialize.

"Try telling that to my Grandfather." Sam muttered bitterly, "And when I tried to call my Dad and Mom, they just backed him up…"

"Does anyone in your family ever side with you?" Justin asked, his thoughts going to Max, who usually had his back.

Sam paused and said, "No one other than my Aunt Tama, but she's only three years older than me. She's Grandfather's daughter from his second marriage. She's currently going to college in California, though."

"Sam, I'm _really_ sorry. I wish I could do something to get you ungrounded."

"Stop worrying about it, Justin; this is my punishment for being irresponsible… and I shouldn't even tell you this, but because I was with _you_ my grounding's for a month instead of a week." Her stormy gray eyes were cold as she opened them and imitated her Grandfather's strict and overly polite tone. "'You will not ruin Justin Russo; he is a very gifted and good child, Samara Regina Jacobs.'"

Justin smiled for a second, "Samara Regina… that's pretty." He then shook his head and focused, "What am I saying? Sam, this isn't fair! Maybe I can talk to my parents and see if they can talk to Mr. Jacobs…"

"Don't waste your time and their time." Sam said miserably. "It's not your fault I'm a freak."

Justin blinked at those words and said hotly, "You are _not_ a freak, Sam."

The bell rang, signaling the end of class, and Sam didn't reply as she grabbed her messenger bag, slinging it over her shoulder. She exhaled in a depressed manner as Justin and she headed for their next class.

"Justin…"

Sam suddenly came to a stop in the middle of the empty corridor. The bell rang again, signaling they were both late. If it had been anyone else that Justin had been with, he would've urged them to get to class, and he wouldn't have allowed them to be late in the first place.

Justin turned and faced her, seeing the indecisive look in Sam's eyes, and he saw her hand was clenched into a fist at her side. Her knuckles had turned white and she was trembling somewhat. Unbeknownst to him, Sam was debating over telling him her horrible secret.

The undying need to finally tell someone, someone who wouldn't hate her for it, was starting to overwhelm the brunette. Justin had stuck by her so far, even though he could've just gone on avoiding her like the rest of the students, but he was still around. And he was sincerely _concerned_ about her as well.

_Would it be so wrong to let someone else in, to finally bring someone into my lonely world?_

"Sam…"

Just saying her name broke her resistance.

"Justin, I _am_ a freak. I don't fit in here, I don't fit in anywhere. Because I'm… I'm…" Sam clutched her eyes shut as her lips trembled, the secret barely behind them.

Green eyes widened in anticipation.

"Justin… I'm not normal. I'm _supposed_ to be a… a… w-wizard."

"What do you mean by 'supposed to be'?"

Sam blinked, surprised by how calm the other boy was, especially since she had just revealed the existence of wizards.

"I-I'm _not._" Sam looked at her trembling hands, "I don't know why I don't have any powers, I just don't. T-That's why… my Grandfather and everyone else… are afraid of me."

"Afraid of you because you _don't_ have powers?"

Sam nodded and said, "Grandfather thinks that I may be a late bloomer and one morning will wake up with my powers, and since I won't be able to control them, create nothing but chaos."

"Sam, you're seventeen… if you were going to have powers, you'd have developed them when you started puberty."

"Yeah I know – wait a sec! Justin, how do you know about that?" Sam's eyes widened a second later, "Unless… _you're_ a wizard?"

Justin gave a nod and withdrew his wand from his bag, twirling it, before he made a yellow rose appear out of thin air. He handed it to her with a sheepish smile.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, now I don't feel so guilty about hiding the fact I'm a wizard from you anymore…"

Sam blinked at the rose before she gave Justin a bewildered look, "So, I just told you I'm a… hell, I might as well use a Harry Potter term since there isn't one for what I am… squib, and unlike every other wizard in my life, you aren't scared of me?"

"No… because I know, even if you did develop your powers, you would never hurt me."

"B-But at WizTech I was expelled for failing every course."

Justin stared at her, "So the boarding school you were talking about was WizTech?"

Sam gave a small nod, "They were sick of me being the mundane one and kicked me out."

"And then your parents sent you to live with your Grandfather…" Justin paused as he recalled a history lesson Jerry had gone over him with. "Wait, isn't the Jacobs' family an old family of powerful wizards?"

"Yes… my grandfather has been one of the council members since he was my age. He's not the family wizard anymore, but he still has his powers."

"Who's the family wizard?"

"Tama."

"Your aunt?"

Sam gave a nod before silence fell between them. Her eyes met his hopefully, though disbelief still lingered in them.

"You… really don't care that I'm a squib?"

Justin did the first thing that came to mind. He pulled Sam into a tight hug. The brunette girl blushed and squeaked, before hesitantly bring her arms up, and returning the sudden embrace.

"Of course not, Sam… and I'll try and help you find out why you don't have powers."

"I-I'm s-still g-grounded…" She reminded him in a stutter.

"You have a fire escape outside of your window, right?" Justin smiled, pulling back, and gently gripping her shoulders.

Sam gave a small nod.

"Just don't lock your window and make sure your Grandfather won't hear if someone happens to tap on the glass." Justin gave a soft laugh.

"Justin… you really are a great friend." Sam breathed, looking up into his eyes.

Her heart had started to pound again, in ways it had never pounded before. Her face felt warm, but in a good way, and there was a strange feeling stirring in her chest she didn't know what to make of. Justin's thumbs lightly brushed against her shoulders in a small comforting way.

"I told you, Sam, you need a good friend."

They then seemed to realize _where_ they were, and what time it was.

"W-We should get to class!"

Sam stepped back, trying to force the strange feeling in her chest away. Justin quickly agreed, glad that their second period teacher was laid back and very kind, and they quickly hurried to their classroom, slipping inside unnoticed. For the remainder of the day, Justin contemplated over Sam's situation.

Little did he know she was struggling with trying to understand the new feelings he was making her experience…

"Justin, are you alright?"

Harper's voice brought him out of his trance. He had been staring out the window of the Sub Station for a good half of his shift, looking at the Antique's Shop, and his thoughts had been on Sam the entire time. Jolting, Justin turned to look at the redhead.

"Yeah… I, I'm fine, Harper." Justin shook his head a little.

Harper frowned and said, "You've been acting strange ever since this morning. Did something happen with Sam?"

"No, no… hey, where's Max?"

The last he had seen his younger brother he had been practically attached to Harper's hip, much to Alex's dismay.

"Oh, he had to go and get something from the store for your Mom. She asked _you_ to go and get it, but you were so distracted she gave up and sent Maxie."

"Oh…"

Harper bit her lip and looked around at the almost empty store, "I'm starting to get worried, Justin…"

"Don't be, I'm fine." the dark-haired wizard insisted.

"Look, I think I can handle the station…" Harper said slowly.

Justin glanced at her in surprise, "You want to take over?"

Harper gave a nod, "I know you're worried about Sam… maybe you should go check on her."

"Thanks, Harper…"

"You're welcome!"

Justin gave her a quick hug before hurrying out the door. He slipped into the alleyway beside the Antique's Shop. Eyeing the black metal ladder to the fire escape, Justin took a deep breath before he grasped the cold metal, and started to climb. He finally reached the landing and walked as quietly as he could across the metal, coming across the first window.

One glance into the room told Justin this was the right one. He could tell by the décor that it was Sam's room. It was a small room, with deep blue walls, and there were posters from various movies such as _The Nightmare Before Christmas, Twilight _and _New Moon, The Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, _and _9_. A twin-sized bed with a black and gray checkerboard pattern comforter was right below the window, and he could see Sam on what could only be a computer that resembled a type-writer.

He lightly tapped the window, "Sam… Sam…"

She jumped and turned, gawking in surprise that he really had climbed onto her fire escape. Without hesitating, Sam grabbed the remote to a stereo, and began to play a soundtrack that sounded like it was from _The Lord of the Rings_. She then opened the window and slid back so Justin could climb into the room, landing silently on her bed.

"You like classical music, don't you?" Justin commented. "Good choice, going for the LOTR soundtrack. It'll drown out our voices."

Sam nodded before she surprised them both by tackling him in a tight hug, "I'm really glad to see you…"

Justin blinked before smiling softly and returning the hug. Sam pulled back a moment later, blushing, and she clutched the hem of her shirt. Justin picked up her abandoned computer and smiled to see her surfing on the WizWideWeb.

"Researching for squibs?"

"Nothing came up other than Harry Potter information…" Sam grumbled and sighed.

"Hey, it's okay…"

Sam shook her head and muttered, "Not really…"

Justin reached over and squeezed her shoulder, "Yes, it is. You don't have to a wizard to be special, Sam… you're special just by being yourself."

Sam went to say something before she looked away painfully, "My mother is embarrassed by me… My father loves me, but he's scared of me… and no one other than Tama actually cares about me when I'm sad or hurt or angry."

"Not anymore, Sam. I told you, I'm your friend, and I'll always be here for you." Justin reminded her.

Stormy gray eyes stared into green.

"That's why I'm scared…" Sam said softly, "How much longer until you're gone as well?"

"I'm not going to leave you, Sam…" Justin swore, before he reached out and pulled her close. "I… I care about you…"

Sam closed her eyes, just taking in Justin's warmth, and inhaling his scent. He smelled really good, the scent sending a wave of calming over her, and her hands gripped his shirt. Justin closed his eyes, wondering why he felt so obligated to protect the girl in his arms.

She was his friend yes…

But was he starting to feel something more for her?

"Samara?"

They froze at the sound of Andrew's voice, before Sam quickly pulled back, and indicated to the window. Justin quickly slipped out of it, sending one last glance at Sam, before she shut the window and closed the curtains. A moment later the music was turned down and Justin froze, hearing Andrew's voice.

"Have you found anything?"

"No…"

"Have you stayed away from Justin Russo?"

"Yes…"

Things were quiet before Sam blurted out, "Why? Why do I have to stay away from him?"

"Because I will not allow him to be harmed by you."

"W-What if he could control me if my powers suddenly appear?"

"How do you know of his powers?"

"I… figured it out."

Justin leaned over and peeked through the curtains, seeing Andrew's back to the window, and Sam hugging herself by the stereo. Her eyes were lowered to her shoes.

"You are to stay away from him, Samara. His family is good, one of the most powerful of wizardry families, and he is very gifted."

"Then why can't I be friends with him? He'd surely be able to control me if I ever lost control of my non-existent powers…"

Andrew was quiet for a moment before he said quietly, "Why would you wish to burden him with your deficiency?"

Sam was quiet, "Because… he's my first friend… and I care about him… and he protects and cares about me. He wants to be around me, Grandfather."

"I shall speak to the Russo family about this, Samara, and if what you just told me are lies then your punishment…"

"I know, I know." Sam sighed. "Thank you, Grandfather."

Andrew nodded and turned to leave the room, pausing at the door.

"Samara?"

Sam turned to glance at him, "Yes?"

Andrew sighed and said, "I am… sorry. I am just concerned of your lack of powers, Samara. I have no intentions on hurting you. I am merely trying to protect you, along with young Justin. Please understand."

"I… understand."

Andrew smiled softly, "Dinner will be done soon, Samara. I will expect you within fifteen minutes."

"Alright, Grandfather."

Andrew finally left the room, Sam sinking onto her bed in shock, before suddenly she felt arms wrapping around her from behind. Looking up, Sam was surprised to see Justin had climbed back inside.

"Justin?"

"See, Sam… everything's going to be okay…"

Sam closed her eyes and placed her hand over his arms, "Yeah… I can see that now…"

The two friends closed their eyes, just grateful that no more secrets were between them.

______________________________________________________________________________

**ETP: Now you all know Sam's secret! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: How much closer are Sam and Justin going to get?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards or the characters other than my OC.**

______________________________________________________________________________

"The dork falls for the dork!"

Sam ignored the ridiculing remarks as she sat in her third period Strings class. Strings, Special Placement, and History were the only classes she didn't have with Justin, and those were the classes that the group of girls pretending to be Alex's friends spent their time ridiculing her. No matter how many times Sam tried to tell them she wasn't dating Justin, they wouldn't believe her.

The brunette finished putting her violin away along with her music folder in her bag, before she moved to cross the room. Immediately she was tripped and sent flying to the floor. Groaning and rubbing her throbbing and now-bruised arm, Sam sighed before trying to pick herself up off the floor.

Pain shot up her leg and she cursed the fact that she had twisted her ankle when tripped. Barely getting to her feet, Sam fought back her pain-induced tears as the bell rang, and she limped her way out of class. As per usual, Justin was waiting for her, like he had done every day for the past two weeks, which had added onto the rumor.

And, of course, his perceptive eyes noticed her slight limp.

"Sam, what happened?" He inquired as he placed a hand on the small of her back, trying to help her stay steady.

"What do you think?" Sam replied simply. "I'm a klutz, Justin…"

Justin frowned and his green eyes followed the group of girls trailing after his sister and Harper, a small nagging in the back of his head that they were responsible, and their sudden giggles and smirks confirmed the suspicion. Subconsciously, the wizard slipped his hand into Sam's, giving it a small squeeze, before they started to head for the cafeteria.

"Two more weeks of your grounding…" Justin sighed sadly.

"Once a punishment is given, it will not be removed until endured." Sam reminded him, "Grandfather loves rules as much as he loves history."

"I know, I know."

Justin helped Sam into her chair beside Zeke, giving the alien-loving boy orders to keep an eye on her, before he knelt down beside Sam. She blushed slightly at the closeness.

"What do you want for lunch?"

Sam shifted her eyes away from his, "You don't have to, really…"

Justin, ignorant to the fact that he was simply adding fuel to the fire of the rumors, shook his head and insisted. Sam finally sighed and just mumbled the main special, not really caring what it was, and she propped her head up in her hand as Justin joined the lunch line. Zeke exchanged a glance with Max and Alfred, who had joined them for lunch.

"Sam?"

Her eyes simply glanced at Zeke in acknowledgement.

"Me thinks you're blind."

"What are you talking about, Zeke?" Sam sighed, not really in the mood to try and decipher the odd-boy's riddles.

The throbbing of her ankle and the bruising on her arm were starting to bother her. Now was one of those times she really wished she was a wizard instead of a squib, that way she could omit the pain. Unlike anyone else, Sam didn't seek out revenge against her tormentors.

Zeke rolled his hand, "Hel-loh, Sam, don't sit there and tell me you haven't figured it out yet."

"Again, speak clearly." Sam made a face as she glanced at the brunette.

Max and Alfred paused in their chewing and watched the exchange between the two seniors, feeling like the lost little freshman that they were. Max shook his head a moment later, not even wanting to get involved. If Sam still couldn't see it whereas he of all people could, maybe Zeke should just stop talking.

"Justin _likes_ you."

Sam sprouted a deep blush at those words, "D-Does not!"

Zeke smirked and replied, "Does too. He named his new favorite mage character in our Dungeons and Gargoyles game Regina, and her description fits you." Zeke's blue eyes danced as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Justin likes Samara."

"It's just Sam! And he does not!"

She knocked the chair out from under him with her non-injured foot, Zeke flailing his arms as he crashed to the floor sideways, and Alfred started to giggle while Sam smirked a little.

She adored Zeke, but sometimes the kid was too annoying for his own good.

Justin returned with Sam's lunch, pausing to look down at where Zeke was attempting to pull himself and the chair back up, before he simply sat down beside Sam, setting the tray in front of her.

"Here you go. I grabbed you an extra bowl of grapes. I know you like them."

Sam was avoiding his eyes again, "Thanks…"

"How's your ankle?"

Sam finally glanced at Justin, noticing he was focused entirely on her with concern etched on his face, his lunch forgotten. Max noticed this as well and was slyly reaching for it when all of a sudden a hand appeared out of nowhere, clamping down on his, and Max looked up. Suddenly his face was as red as Sam's had been at the sight of Harper smirking and shaking her head.

"If you're still hungry, Maxie, you can have the rest of my lunch." Harper said, setting the tray in front of him. "It's better than it going to waste in the trash."

Max glanced down at where the redhead still had her hand over his and gulped, suddenly feeling nerves tightening in his stomach at the sight of the girl a year his senior. Harper gave another smile at him, before she ruffled his wavy brown locks, and turning to head back to her table.

Alfred blinked and poked Max, "Max? Your brain didn't die on me again, did it?"

"Y'know," Max said with a little dreamy tone in his voice, his big brown eyes locked on Harper's back. "I never did understand why you never liked Harper back when she had that huge crush on you, Justin… She's a pretty amazing girl."

Alfred groaned and hid his face in his hands, "I've lost him!"

Zeke, who _finally _managed to get him and the chair upright, patted his younger nerdling on the shoulder. "It'll be fine in time, Al…"

"Aw, Max has a crush on Harper. How cute." Sam said softly.

"I thought you didn't believe in love." Zeke countered.

He was obviously recalling an earlier lunch conversation that Justin had been absent from due to having to return a library book for Alex.

Sam blushed and snapped, "I don't! But I do believe in attraction!"

Justin blinked, suddenly avoiding everyone's eyes as he lowered his own to the table, finally pulling his lunch over to him and beginning to eat. Sam didn't know it, but her words had stung. He wouldn't have the courage to really admit it to anyone else, especially his family, but he had really started to like Sam in the time they had known each other.

And if she didn't believe in love…

Where did that leave him?

_I… I can't handle my heart being broken again. _Justin felt his throat tighten unpleasantly as he recalled Juliet breaking-up with him. _Why doesn't she believe in love? Is it because of how she was raised by her family?_

He paused and muttered, "Of course…"

"Of course what?"

Justin jerked his head up to see more than one pair of eyes staring at him questioningly.

"Oh… it's nothing…"

Zeke quickly noticed the flyers that Harper was now putting up around the cafeteria, Alex texting on her phone as she, in a bored manner, followed her around.

"It's still almost a month away, but do you guys have plans on going to the Halloween Hop?"

"That's a dance, right? Not a mating ground for bunnies on Halloween?" Max quickly replied.

He simply received several odd stares before Alfred answered his friend, "Yes, Max, it's a dance…"

"Oh, good, because those bunnies mate fast!" Max then looked as if he was thinking really hard before he snapped his fingers, "I know! I'll ask Harper to the dance!"

"Like she'd go with a freshman…" Zeke muttered to himself.

"Aw, you're just mad because she dumped you." Alfred stuck his tongue out, defending Max, whose face fell at the older boy's words.

Justin, though his hope had dwindled to practically nothing, turned to Sam, who was wincing and trying to finish her lunch. He opened his mouth, before shutting it again, and looking away.

"Sam, you should go." Alfred said suddenly.

Said girl blinked, "Me… a dance… Yeah, my Grandfather is _so_ going to let that happen." She replied sarcastically.

"He'll let you if he knows you're with a good escort." Zeke remarked, winking at Justin.

Justin sent a glare at him and hissed, "Not helping!"

Zeke cringed, "Sorry, just tryin' to help… Geez."

"Um, what's going on?" Sam said weakly, blinking her stormy gray eyes innocently.

There was a collective face-palm from the four boys at this question. Sam was still looking quite lost when Harper suddenly was at the table, smiling broadly at her.

"Hey there, Sam!"

"Oh, hi, Harper."

"I was wondering are you planning on attending the Halloween Hop?"

Sam bit her lip and said, "I don't think so, to be honest Harper…"

Harper's face fell, "How come? I wanted to make you a costume…"

"It's more of the fact I don't think my Grandfather would like it very much."

"I'm sure we can convince him!" Harper declared, "So it's decided! You're going and I'll get to work on your costume immediately!"

Before Sam could voice her protest, the redhead had already turned and walked away, leaving Sam stammering and desperately trying to correct her incoherently. The brunette closed her eyes and hung her head a second later in defeat. Lunch ended a few minutes later, Alfred trying to get Max to focus long enough until they got to their next class, and Zeke walked with Justin and Sam while heading for Astronomy.

For once, Justin didn't input his opinion in the conversation the two brunettes were having over Jedis and Sith Lords, which was highly unusual for him. Once they entered the classroom, Justin headed straight for his seat next to Zeke at the table, and Sam blinked in shock, finally noticing the changes in him. Worried, the brunette girl limped over to her own seat, which was right behind him.

_Something's wrong… He isn't even taking notes!_

Eyes widened even more as Justin released a depressed sigh. Zeke noticed and quickly withdrew an action figure from his bag, but Justin just took one look at it, before his gaze went to the window. Sam's jaw-dropped as Justin stared aimlessly out of it.

"Did his mind get replaced with Alex's?!" She hissed under her breath.

Zeke, hearing her, shrugged and frowned.

Justin glanced over his shoulder at her suddenly, his green eyes meeting her stormy gray, before he quickly looked away. Sam swallowed as her stomach tightened into knots. She recognized that look.

It was the same look he had given Alex when she mentioned his ex-girlfriend and she had hurt him…

_Oh no… Did I say something to hurt Justin?_

The thought alone made it hard to breathe. Sam's hands trembled as she gripped the cover of her astronomy book, her gaze locked entirely on Justin. She really wished she could read his thoughts right about now.

_How could I have been so insensitive? I don't care what I said or did exactly; it must've really been insensitive! I've hurt my very best friend…_

"J-Justin…"

His name fell from trembling lips in a broken whisper that he didn't hear over the lecture on Jupiter from their professor. Sam clenched her eyes shut a moment later and hugged herself; leaning against the desk, and her worry for the boy was overwhelming. Nevertheless, Justin was lost in his thoughts for the remainder of class.

_She doesn't believe in love, yet I can't deny the fact that what I feel for her can grow into that in time and if I allow it too. Sam is just so… I don't even know how to describe her. She's so warm, yet so… guarded._

Justin sighed and lowered his eyes to his blank notebook paper, before picking up his pencil, and he started to write her name in different languages, even in the literary ones like alien and Elvish. Zeke poked him with the action figure a minute later.

"Justin, tell her!"

"No…"

"Do it!"

Justin sent him a look, "Zeke, stop."

Zeke sighed and gave up, "Useless…"

The bell rang and Sam limped out of the classroom, heading for special placement in the library without even a word. Justin sighed, knowing he would regret letting her leave without reassuring her he was alright, but it was hard to look at her.

_I'll just have to prove to her that love is real!_

Justin suddenly broke into a confident grin.

"That's it!" He hissed softly. "I'll ask her to the dance!"

Zeke, surprised by this sudden declaration, walked straight into an open locker.

"Oh, thanks!" Alex exclaimed to the barely conscious boy on the floor, before walking away.

Justin paused to pull Zeke to his unsteady feet before he took off, "Later!"

Zeke managed a wave before he collapsed once more.

Justin impatiently waited for school to end, eyeing the clock like a hawk. By the time the bell finally rang, he was the first one out the door instead of the last. He ignored the snide comment that one of the girls in his class made about "rushing off to go see his geek in waiting" and hurried to wait outside of Sam's History class.

"Ow… ow… ow…"

Justin froze, his thoughts of asking Sam temporarily forgotten as she audibly winced, limping out of the classroom. He quickly caught her by her waist as she staggered forward, losing her balance, and Sam's fair cheeks turned bright red as she looked up at Justin's face.

"J-Justin?! I thought –"

She shut her mouth a moment later and looked down, pulling free, and turning to limp away.

"Sam, are you mad at me?"

"What?" She whirled around and shook her head, her spikes bouncing somewhat. "Of course not. I thought _you_ were mad at _me_…"

"Mad at… why on earth would I possibly be mad at you, Sam?"

Sam looked at her feet shamefully, "I thought I did something to hurt you…"

Justin stared at her in bewilderment. He didn't understand how she could see through him so easily, reading him like one of her fantasy novels. He quickly reached out and touched her arm, biting his lip for a moment.

"No, Sam, you have _never_ hurt me."

Sam blinked away her tears, "R-Really?"

Justin nodded and replied, "Really… sorry for making you worry." He then looked down, "We should get you home and get some ice on that ankle. C'mon, you can lean on me."

He wrapped his arm around her waist, Sam putting hers around his neck to lean on him for a support, and Justin helped her hobble down the corridor. Sam felt heat creeping up her neck to her face as she glanced out of the corner of her eyes, seeing Justin smiling at her, but she was comforted by the closeness.

"Thanks,"

"Don't thank me. Friends do these things for each other because we care about each other. Thanks is never needed, Sam."

Sam smiled to herself, "You're my best friend, Justin…"

Justin paused, touched by this. "You're… also one of my best friends, Sam."

_The best friend I'm slowly but surely falling in love with… and you don't even believe in love._

Justin glanced at the brunette for a moment, before smiling a small half-smile to himself.

_I won't give up, Sam… I won't give up on you and I'll prove to you that love isn't an illusion like you've been led to believe…_

______________________________________________________________________________

**ETP: So far I really like this chapter. It has a bit of everything: Justin/Sam fluff, Max/Harper, humor with Zeke and Al, and a touch of friendship. It's the perfect dosage for a cute chappie! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, please keep 'em a-coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards or the characters other than my OC.**

______________________________________________________________________________

"Hello? Grandfather?"

Sam looked around the empty shop, sneezing a little as dust assaulted her, and she sniffed. Justin peered inside and frowned as Sam made her way over to the note left on the counter. She picked it up, reading Andrew's elegant script.

"He shouldn't be back until tonight, he's closed the shop, and he's in the wizard realm purchasing new antiques for the shop." Sam relayed this information to Justin.

"Okay, good, then I can come in."

Justin stepped into the shop, closing the door behind him. He took a look around the small shop, seeing very old furniture and other antiques decorating the somewhat musty shop. Even the cash register was an antique.

Sam paused, "Don't you have to work?"

Justin shook his head, "Harper picked up my shift…"

"Huh…"

"C'mon, we need to take care of that ankle."

Sam eyed the winding staircase, "I think I'm trapped down here, honestly."

She squeaked as suddenly Justin lifted her into his arms bridal-style and as if she weighed nothing. Blushing, Sam watched as Justin effortlessly carried her up the stairs and into the apartment. He walked across the living room, passed the kitchenette, and down the small corridor and into Sam's bedroom.

"I'll get some ice and a wrap-bandage, stay there." Justin said after easing Sam on her bed.

He hurried out of the room and Sam blinked, before she hurried to untie her hightops, freeing her throbbing ankle. She examined it after peeling her black and white striped socks off, sucking in her breath at the swelling. Justin returned, shutting the door behind him, before he sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling Sam's leg gently into his lap so he could wrap it and hold the ice to it.

"How come you don't just use magic?"

"Number one, Mr. Jacobs will be able to sense it. Number two, I might accidentally screw up and you'd end up without a foot."

Sam snorted at that, "Doubt it." She smiled at him, "You're a really great wizard, Justin."

Justin smiled at her compliment, before he grabbed a pillow, and propped up Sam's foot. She smiled at this, before she blinked as the dark-haired boy suddenly moved and sat beside her on the bed, leaning against her pillows with her. Sam blushed at the closeness, but once again feeling comforted by it, and smiled to herself as Justin took her hand and examined it, brushing his thumb against the soft pale skin.

"Let's play twenty questions," Justin laughed softly. "It'll be fun, and that way we can get to know each other a little more."

"How about this," Sam replied, "Ten questions each, and we alternate."

"Alright, I accept that challenge. I'll go first. What's your favorite… fairytale?"

"Um… Robin Hood. My turn. Your favorite band?"

"Tears of Blood,"

Justin laughed at the expression of bafflement on the brunette's face, before he put an arm around her shoulders, and gave her a one-armed hug. Sam smiled to herself at it, expecting him to take his arm away, but Justin surprised her by leaving it around her and stretching out, careful not to bump her ankle.

"Second question… let's see here. Ah-ha! Favorite actor!"

"That's easy, look at the majority of my posters."

"The guy who plays Jacob Black from the _Twilight _movies?"

"That's right; Taylor Lautner." Sam smiled at the look Justin suddenly gave the Jacob poster she had near the window. "Okay, my turn. If you weren't already a wizard, what other magical creature would you be, and why?"

He ran his other hand through his dark locks, "Hmm… I guess I'd have to say elf, because other creatures are easily charmed by them."

_You don't need to be an elf to be charming…_ Sam couldn't help but think, before she blushed and caught herself. _W-What am I thinking?! Stop that Sam!!_

"N-Next q-question!" She quickly prompted.

"Okay, what's your favorite magical creature?"

"Werewolves. Who's your favorite LOTR character?"

"I'd have to say Sam,"

She made a face at the name pun.

"Haha, real funny, Justin."

"What? I'm serious! He was strong in his own way, and he had Frodo's back until the very end! If it wasn't for Sam, then the Ring would've never have been cast into the fires of Mount Doom!"

Sam opened her mouth to argue, before she decided she couldn't. "You have a point. Alright, next question."

Justin smiled and scooted a little closer, practically cuddling up to Sam, who nervously brushed her bangs back.

"Historical role model?"

"Oooh, good one… Um… I know it's gonna sound crazy but… Mary, Queen of Scots."

"Seriously? That is crazy, because she's well, y'know, crazy!"

Sam smiled at the sound of Justin's laugh before she asked, "Favorite color?"

"Blue… but I think I might start liking gray." His eyes met her eyes for a moment. "Like the shade of the clouds before a storm gray…" Hugging herself, Sam didn't reply. "Okay, if you had your powers, what would be your very first spell and why?"

"The animation spell, because I think my Grandfather's bureau has some major complaints he needs to hear!"

A few seconds of silence passed before Sam started to laugh uncontrollably, burying her face into Justin's shoulder. He laughed as well, smiling broadly, mainly due to the sound of hearing Sam laugh. It was a rare sound, but it sounded beautiful to him nonetheless.

Once Sam gathered herself, she cleared her throat. "Do you play an instrument?"

"Sure do, a guitar… I'm actually pretty good if I do say so myself."

She playfully pushed him somewhat, "Quit inflating your ego, otherwise you're gonna turn into your sister."

His eyes widened in fear, "I swear, if that _ever_ happens, kill me immediately."

"Blunt or sharp?"

"Hmm… blunt. And that doesn't count as a question."

Sam pouted playfully, "Darn."

Justin smiled at her playfulness and thought; _I really like it when Sam's happy like this… It makes my chest feel all warm and fuzzy inside, especially when I see her smile._

"Alright, question number six. From your past experience on the subway, which do you prefer? Walking or the subway?"

"Uh, definitely walking!" She said immediately, "The pet you wish to have?"

"I really want a puppy… but every time I get a dog I get attached to it and then I lose it one way or another…"

A sad expression crossed his face as he said that.

Sam hugged him, "Aw, don't be sad… I'll get you a puppy and I'll make sure it's not taken away!"

Justin rubbed her side, "That's sweet of you, Sam…" He played with the ends of some of her spikes with his free hand for a moment. "What's your nationality?"

"Let's see… on my father's side I'm one-half British, and on my mother's I'm one-fourth Finnish and one-forth Russian."

"That explains the fair complexion then." Justin remarked, comparing complexions, his making her like as white as a ghost.

"What's your nationality?"

"My father's Italian and my mother's Mexican,"

"Good mix, if I can say so myself. You turned out pretty handsome, Justin."

He felt his face warm a little at this and replied, "Well, you're obviously the prettiest member of your family…"

Sam's face turned blood red, "N-No w-way! T-Tama is s-so m-much p-prettier!"

_I made her uncomfortable again…_ Justin inwardly sighed as Sam, who had finally seemed to relax and had cuddled up against him, scooted away. _I need to stop doing that!_

"What's your favorite season?" He then asked.

"Autumn… Halloween is my favorite time of the year."

"It's one of my favorites too, next to Christmas."

Sam paused and started to inch closer again, "Who's the one member of your family that you can relate to the most?"

Justin had to think about that one, "Hmm… I guess I'd have to say my dad." He then paused and asked one of the easiest questions he could think of, "When's your birthday?"

"November 24th… when's yours?"

"April 17th…"

Sam blinked, "Hang on a second."

Justin watched as she reached between the bed and the wall and pulled out a tattered book, before opening it. She blushed a moment later and went to close it when Justin quickly stopped her by placing his hand on the page. He gently tugged the book and opened it to the page she had just read.

"Hey, it says we're compatible. Cool."

"J-Just a b-book!"

Sam quickly grabbed it and slammed it shut, throwing it into the corner, and Justin blinked rapidly, oblivious to the huge blush on the girl's face. He then quickly asked his final question.

"Okay, last question from me…" He took a deep breath, "What was the happiest time of your entire life?"

Biting her lip, Sam slowly looked up, this action resulting in their faces to be very close. Justin oddly felt comfortable with this closeness, though the last time he had really been this close to a girl he had been about to kiss her. His face warmed and his heart picked up speed at the thought of kissing Sam.

"Honestly…" Her voice was a very soft, very sincere whisper. "The moment I met you…"

"Aw… that's so sweet, Sam…"

Her eyes searched his before she asked her final question, "Justin… have you had your first kiss?"

Justin felt a small sting of guilt at the innocence in Sam's eyes, "Yeah…"

"What was it like?"

Suddenly uncomfortable and unable to really answer, Justin replied with his own question.

"You've… never kissed anyone before, have you, Sam?"

She bit her lip and shook her head, "No…"

He felt nervous now. Going with instinct, Justin started to lean in a little more.

"W-Well… i-if you w-want I-I c-could…"

Hesitantly, Sam started to lean in a little more. Her barely parted lips trembled as she shifted closer toward Justin. She was entirely uncertain what exactly was happening.

All she knew was that this felt _right_, like it was something she had been wanting her entire life, but hadn't been able to grasp this moment until right now, with Justin…

Justin's green eyes started to close as he tilted his head a little to the side, moments away from finally experiencing the one thing he had dreamt about since he realized he liked Sam.

"Samara, I have retur –"

Sam jerked back, hitting her head against the wall, "G-Grandfather?!"

Justin turned several shades of red, his frantic and wide eyes locking on Andrew, whose piercing blue eyes went between the two of them frantically. Justin opened and closed his mouth, trying to form words, but his voice had completely escaped him. His eyes met Sam's and they both knew what was coming…

Trouble.

______________________________________________________________________________

**ETP: Cliffy! Please review and I'll update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, to end the agony that I have caused, here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards or the characters other than my OC.**

______________________________________________________________________________

Justin sprung to his feet, "This isn't what it looks like, Mr. Jacobs!"

Andrew closed his eyes and shook his head, "Samara… how could you? You are grounded… I agreed to allow you to keep your friendship with this young man… I trusted you, Samara…"

"G-Grandfather… h-he was o-only –"

"She got hurt at school because of me. I was taking care of her." Justin blurted out, "We got to talking. This isn't Sam's fault, Mr. Jacob's, it's mine. Please… Please don't punish Sam anymore."

Andrew ignored Justin as if he wasn't there, before he pulled out, surprisingly, a cell phone and sent a text message. Sam's eyes widened as she recognized the look in his eyes.

"Grandfather, no! Please tell me you didn't –" She cringed as suddenly two full-grown wizards appeared. "– tell Mom and Dad…"

"Caius, Madina… this is out of my hands." Andrew said simply before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

Caius stood back, chewing on the inside of his cheek. His hair was the same shade of brown as Sam's, only was wavy and fell to the nape of his neck with bangs falling into his stormy blue-gray eyes. Madina had white blond hair that tumbled to her waist in curls, her piercing brown eyes locked on her daughter, the anger and embarrassment flickering in the smoldering gaze.

"J-Justin… y-you should leave…" Sam croaked out, cringing from her mother's eyes.

The look he saw from her parents made him want to, but the look on Sam's face…

"No, I'm staying," He looked determined; "It's my fault… not yours. You shouldn't be blamed because of something I did." Sam blinked, staring at Justin with wide eyes. Justin gave Sam a look, "Trust me on this. I'm not leaving you… no matter what."

A part of Sam wanted to believe that, but the look she was getting wasn't making it easy on her to do so. Justin couldn't believe that her parents would look at her like that. To actually believe, because she wasn't an actual wizard, that 'she' was the cause of a lot of trouble.

Somehow, Justin had the urge to tell them all off.

He opened his mouth to do so when Madina exhaled and groaned, "I'm going to be a grandmother _this_ young!"

"G-Grandmother?!" both adolescents choked out.

"Unless you were safe, right?" Caius quickly interjected. "Please tell me you were safe."

Justin's face was as about ten shades of red, with one being almost purple, and he staggered backward in shock and embarrassment. He sunk onto the edge of the bed, looking between Caius and Madina, unable to believe his ears.

"Y-You t-think I'm… _pregnant_?!" Sam hissed, looking bewildered. "Mother, how could you think that of me?!"

Madina threw her hands out, "Well, you already disgrace me enough as it is! This is just the icing on the cake, Samara!"

Sam looked at her father, "Dad, you _know_ that's impossible!"

"She has a point, dear." Caius pointed out, "Sam's never even kissed a boy."

Both teens blushed and avoided each other's eyes at the mention of the word 'kiss'. Sam clutched her ankle, pulling it in closer to her body, and pressing the half-melted ice bag against it. Madina pinned Justin with her unnerving eyes.

"Are you telling me you are _not_ my daughter's boyfriend?"

"B-Boyfriend?! Mom, Justin's my _best_ friend!!"

Sam's reaction pretty much answered her question. Relief crossed Madina's face a moment later and she quickly turned to her husband. Her eyebrow raised inquiringly.

"So why are we here if not because of Samara being pregnant?"

"Please stop saying that!?" Sam and Justin both shouted, clamping their hands over their ears in embarrassment.

Caius' lips formed a half-smile at their naïveté before it went stoic like his father's. "Sam, look at us."

Her eyes finally met theirs, "Y-Yes?"

"You still have two more weeks of punishment for being irresponsible and missing your curfew. You know you aren't supposed to have any visitors whatsoever, and as close as you may be to Justin, that includes him. So I want you to go and apologize to your grandfather for breaking his trust."

"Yes sir…"

"And Justin?"

He jumped at being addressed, "Y-Yes sir?"

Caius smiled, "Thank you for taking care of Sam. Goodbye."

Sam blinked as suddenly her parents disappeared out of thin air, before she fell sideways onto the bed, hiding her blood red face with her hands. Justin exhaled, looking somewhat shaken, before he reached over and gently rubbed the small of Sam's back.

"It's okay… we're okay."

Sam groaned, "No we're not… I want to die."

Justin's face fell at these words, "But if you die, then there will be no more Sam, and then I'll be very sad…" He whispered.

Sam opened one eye and looked up at him, seeing the honesty on his face, before she sighed deeply. Justin was surprised when she suddenly reached over and took his hand, giving it a small squeeze.

"Thanks for standing up for me…"

"Always,"

"You should probably leave…"

Justin gave a nod and said, "I'll see you at school…"

Sam nodded as well and whispered a somewhat sad, "Bye…"

Justin turned and headed for the door, pausing to give her one last smile, before he quickly headed for the door. He paused as he entered the shop below, seeing Andrew behind the counter, staring stoically at the counter. Justin sighed and approached him.

"Mr. Jacobs?"

He glanced up slowly, "Yes, young man?"

Justin stood to his full height, "Sir… Sam really does love you and she hates herself for not having powers… and I really think that maybe you should stop being so hard on her… especially when it comes to me." Justin took a deep breath and whispered, "Because I care so much about Sam I would never hurt her or let anything hurt her…"

Andrew blinked once before his lips formed a whisper of a smile.

"Thank you, Justin Russo, for putting an old man's mind at ease. I will… attempt to hold back my fears when it comes to Samara."

Justin went to leave before he paused, "One more thing?"

"Yes?"

"Can you just call her 'Sam'? She really doesn't like being called 'Samara'."

Andrew looked hesitant, "I will, again, attempt."

Justin nodded before he left the shop, heading down Waverly Place, and heading for the Sub Station. He was surprised to find Alex on the steps, her arms crossed, and demanding look in her eyes.

"Where were you and why is my best friend doing _your_ job?"

"Harper volunteered, and it's none of your business."

Alex rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Justin, ever since that Sam girl moved here you've been acting so weird! Even weirder than Zeke!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Alex... and that's not nice to say that I'm weirder then Zeke," Justin replied shortly as he glared at his little sister.

The pieces seemed to be coming together, "Don't tell me you... you... actually...." Alex made a face like she was about to be sick.

"Actually what? Care about her? Yes I do!" Justin grumbled as he went to brush past her and enter the Sub Station.

Alex stopped, staring at her brother, "You what?"

"Care!" Justin whirled around, getting nose to nose with Alex, "I actually give a damn about someone besides myself! I care about Sam and I want her to be happy... even if it means that..."

He found himself drifting in his words.

"Means what?"

"Means that she might not feel the same way, but I'll be there for her, no matter what." Justin finished, before he stormed away from his sister and into the restuarant.

Alex was left standing there, staring after him and scoffing.

"Oh and by the way," Justin came back, glaring at Alex, "At least I cried when I was broken up with someone."

Alex gaped at Justin climbing up the stairs to the loft, "How... how dare you! Grr... Harper, did you hear what he said me?!"

Harper looked up casually from wiping down one of the tables, "Hear what? That he's right."

"Harper!" Alex said in shock as she gapped at her best friend, "How can you say that?"

"Because it's true,"

Harper threw down the rag in her hands. Enough was enough. Alex may've been her best friend, but she was sick and tired of the high and mighty attitude Alex had.

"For your information Alex, Justin needs Sam, and I bet she be the best thing for him... instead of no good parasite! And to top it off, you never did cry when Dean broke up with you. I think you actually didn't care about him!"

"I-I so did..." Alex pouted, "And you can't talk to me that way!"

Harper's brown eyes narrowed dangerously as she held her ground. "Yes I can! You wanna know why? Because you never gave a damn about what I had to say in the first place! I hope you die alone and bitter!"

Harper threw the rag down again in the bucket of water she was using to wipe the tables, splashing Alex. A sound of applause from the customers made Harper put her chin up and walk away proudly, heading into the loft like Justin had.

Alex just stood there in shock, "What the hell just happened...?"

Harper was breathing heavily as she emerged into the loft, finding Justin sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. The redhead stared at him, feeling sympathy for him, before she sat down beside him and gently touched his shoulder.

"Thanks for giving me the courage to stand up to Alex, Justin."

"You're going to have to sooner or later… and it was about time I did so myself." Justin confessed, before he looked up. "Harper… I really like Sam."

Harper smiled at him, "I know you do… and I'm in full support of it."

"W-What about your old feelings for me?"

She sighed and admitted, "I realized that all along I should've been paying attention to someone else… someone who always appreciated me."

Justin smiled, "I'm sure he's a lucky guy."

"He's the reason I've been trying to stand up against Alex."

"Then he's good for you."

Harper fell quiet and so did Justin.

"She'll come around…"

He paused.

"I heard what you said… about her not feeling the same."

"She doesn't know my feelings…"

"Then how can you say that without knowing hers?"

Justin sighed and whispered, "Because, Harper, Sam thinks love is an illusion."

Harper frowned, "Really? How come?"

"Her… family raised her wrong, because she was different."

"I know the feeling…" Harper muttered.

Justin's eyes lit up, "That's it! Harper, you can help Sam! She needs someone who knows what it's like!"

Harper bit her lip, "It'd be nice if I could help her. I like Sam, she's nice and she makes you happy."

"Then will you try and befriend her?"

"Of course, Justin."

"Thank you…"

Harper smiled at him before standing up, "Alright, I'm getting back to work."

Justin nodded, "I'll be here…"

He watched as Harper left before he sighed and looked down at his hands.

Things were changing on Waverly Place…

______________________________________________________________________________

**ETP: 3 chapters! Awesome! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Fair warning to all: I currently do not have access to the interwebs from home and am having to transport my updates to an available computer in order to update. Thanks for reviewing, please review again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards or the characters other than my OC.**

______________________________________________________________________________

Closing his locker, Justin was startled by the sudden feeling of someone throwing their arms around him tightly. His face warmed as Sam pulled back, smiling up at him.

"I'm not complaining, but what was that for?"

She smiled broadly, "Setting me free."

His eyes widened slightly, "No way…"

"Yup! He ungrounded me this morning on my way out the door!" Sam held her hand up and Justin gave her a high-five. "_And_ he extended my curfew to nine!"

"This is great, Sam! I'm so happy for you! Now we can hang out!"

Sam nodded and laughed softly, "Yeah and you don't need to sneak in through my window from the fire escape."

Justin smirked and replied, "I kind of enjoy doing that, actually."

"Goof," Sam replied shortly, before she turned to open her own locker, which was only a few away from his. She spun the combination and opened it, before withdrawing her Advanced Calculus and English textbooks. "So we're starting _The Kite Runner_ today in second period."

"Finished it already. Excellent book." Justin said as he took her books from her.

Sam blinked as he slipped them under his arm, surprised by this action from him, but she didn't comment as she closed her locker. They started to head for their class, Sam shifting her bag as nerves bunched in her stomach. Suddenly she was incredibly self-conscious of her appearance as Justin gave her a quick glance.

"I'm half-way through it. I would've read more last night, but I needed to get _some_ sleep."

"I had exactly eight hours," Justin said a little smugly.

"I had three, maybe four." Sam yawned.

He frowned and said, "Aw, you couldn't sleep?"

She shook her head as they walked into the classroom and headed for their seats in the first row. Justin placed her books on her desk while she placed her bag beside her chair, before they both slid into their seats. Instead of his normal routine of getting his notebook, book, pencil, calculator, and homework out and ready, Justin simply turned sideways in his chair.

"I had to get my homework done because I put it off…"

"Ah, I see. You're a procrastinator."

Sam nodded, "Guilty. I'm smart, I'm just lazy sometimes. Plus, I was working on my new composition."

Justin raised an eyebrow at this, "Composition?"

"I… write my own music." Sam blushed and fidgeted, "I… might want to be a composer one day."

"I'm sure you'd be one of the best," Justin replied honestly.

Sam looked down, "If you want, I could let you hear some of my pieces sometime…"

"I'd love that, Sam, I really would."

Both adolescents smiled at each other before turning their attention on their classes. Calculus went by in a breeze, both receiving high marks on their homework and class work. In English, since they were farther ahead than their classmates, Justin and Sam both completed the work and was excused to the library. They sat side-by-side on the computers, holding a hushed conversation as Justin showed her interesting facts online until class ended.

"Are you going to be alright?" Justin asked warily.

He was sending an uncharacteristic glare at the group of girls rudely whispering about Sam and Justin as they stopped outside of the Strings classroom for third period. Sam glanced at them, idly lightly touching her bruised arm, and sending a glance at her healed ankle.

"I'll be fine," She gave him a small smile. "I'll see you after class…"

Justin hesitated before giving her a brief hug, taking Sam aback, before he quickly hurried to his A.P Euro History class right down the hall. Sam took a deep breath, suddenly feeling a rise of confidence in her chest, before she walked into the classroom. Immediately the snide comments began, but Sam simply ignored them and grabbed her classroom violin.

She ignored them throughout the entire period. After the bell rang and they were putting up their instruments, the remarks only seemed to become worse.

"Is your last name still Jacobs or has it changed to Russo?" hissed a blond from behind her.

"When's the baby due?" sneered a redhead, "Going to name it Luke? Or how about Anakin?"

The dark-haired girl giggled, "You must be pregnant with _that_ figure!"

Sam stiffened, feeling anger surging in her chest. Sure, she wasn't as thin as Alex, but she liked how she was built. She was built like Harper and was slim, but not a twig.

For years she had dealt with the ridicule and not cared about it, but now they were ridiculing Justin, her very best friend, which made her livid. Sam suddenly whirled around, her stormy gray eyes cold and deadly. The girls paled and flinched, having not expected Sam to retaliate back.

"Do you get a sick thrill out of this? Out of tormenting Justin and me?" Sam snapped, "Or is it your fetish to be Alex's posse that's made you such mindless tormentors?"

"How dare you speak to us that way?!" the blond shouted, standing up.

The noise came to a screeching stop as the other students stared.

"You're implying that Justin and I have been intimate, that I am pregnant, and you expect me to just sit here and take it!? Justin is a gentleman, and he would never have a child out of wedlock!!"

"You _are_ his girlfriend! We've seen the way you two are!"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Yeah, a couple of best friends concerned about each other! So he likes to give me a hug of comfort, just a touch from his hand to let me know he's there and that I'm not alone! At least I have a true friend, someone who won't stab me in the back!"

"Stop acting so innocent! We know there's no way you're still a virgin!"

"Just because _you_ _three_ might have had scares when it comes to that doesn't mean every senior girl has had experience, and for the most part, that's a good thing! Teenage pregnancy has taken over a majority of this country's school systems!" Sam hollered, her face red, and she was breathing heavily. "You better stop using _me_ as your scapegoat for _your_ insecurities, and you better stop spreading nasty rumors about Justin! He is a good person and doesn't deserve your filthy lies smearing his good name!"

Speechless, the three girls gawked at Sam as the teacher finally jerked out of his stunned trance.

"You three, to Mr. Laritate's office right now!" He barked.

"What about her?!" scoffed the redhead, jerking her head at Sam.

"Miss Jacobs has done nothing wrong other than defend herself. You three, on the other hand, are in trouble for harming her yesterday! We got an anonymous tip that it was you!"

The dark-haired girl cursed and muttered, "Justin…"

"Actually, it was me."

The door had just opened and Alex stepped into the room.

"A-Alex?!"

"I'm really sick of you guys." Alex snapped, "Sam, don't worry about anyone else messing with you."

Sam stared at Alex in surprise.

Was it just her, or did Alex have a major personality change over night?

Little did the brunette know that Justin and Harper's words had given Alex a major reality check. She was trying to make up for it by showing them that she did give a damn, that she actually _wanted_ Justin to be happy. She may not show it, but she sure has hell loved her brother and cared about his happiness.

"C'mon, let's head to lunch." Alex said with a genuine smile.

Sam blinked as the three girls were herded out of the classroom. Alex grabbed her hand and led her out of the room, walking straight over to Justin, whose jaw had dropped in surprise.

"A-Alex… did _you_ do this?"

She gave a nod and then said quietly, "Justin, I'm sorry… for everything."

Justin staggered backwards into the lockers, "You just apologized?! Sam, we need to run, it's Armageddon!"

"Justin…" Sam sighed at this. "Alex… I think she's trying to change."

Alex nodded, "I am. I feel horrible… yes, I am admitting it, so quit gawking at me. It's creeping me out." She then turned and saw Harper standing a few feet away, also starring in shock. "I've been hurting all the people that really do care about me, and I'm sorry… I'm going to try and change my ways, I swear."

"That's… very mature of you." Harper broke into a smile of pride.

"Yeah, it is." Justin agreed with his own smile.

Sam smiled and then said, "I'd like to be friends with you both…"

Harper grinned and cheered, "Yay!" She then hugged her new friend excitedly.

"Easy there, Harper… Sam's still not used to affection." Justin said, prying the redhead off his crush.

"Sorry," Harper apologized. "Come along, Alex, we need to show the world the new mature you!"

Alex groaned as she was dragged away, "Do we have to?"

Sam smiled to herself, feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders by finally standing up for herself. Justin found himself staring and quickly looked away, the many flyers for the Halloween Hop haunting him as they headed for the cafeteria. Sam, who had brought her lunch today, slid into the seat beside Alfred and gave the freshman a warm smile.

"Hiya, Al, what's going on?"

"Zeke's trying to find a date." Alfred sighed, "He's been rejected by about seventy percent of the girls in the cafeteria within the last five minutes."

Justin frowned, "Poor Zeke. I'm sure he'll find a date."

Alfred gave a nod, "I hope so, anyway…"

"What about you, Al? Ask anyone?" Sam inquired curiously.

"No, I'd prefer to go stag, that way in case I get lucky anyone can ask me to dance."

"That's smart and cute." Sam giggled, reaching over to pat Alfred on the head.

She really liked Alfred. He was like the little brother she always wanted. He was very polite and sweet, not to mention adorable.

"Where's Max?" Justin seemed to realize that his brother wasn't stuffing his face with a steak and honey sub like normal.

"Oh, I think he's eating with Harper today. She asked me if she could borrow him." Alfred replied.

Sam looked a little worried, "Are you okay with that?"

Alfred nodded, "I have you guys. It's not like Max is my only friend."

The two seniors exchanged a look, both thinking the same thing. They really needed to find Alfred a girlfriend, especially if Max decided to tell Harper his feelings. Sam's hand brushed against Justin's as she went to reach for her drink as he was reaching for a napkin.

Alfred suddenly wished he wasn't such a slow consumer as he saw Justin and Sam's eyes meet, recognizing the look on their faces. Even if Sam was completely oblivious to her own feelings, it was apparent she was starting to feel just as strongly towards Justin as he felt for her.

"Sam… since you're ungrounded… I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go to a movie with me tonight after my shift…"

"I'd like that, Justin…"

The abrupt arrival of Zeke caused Sam to realize they weren't alone, and she quickly looked away, feeling her face flame and her heart pounding unpleasantly again. Still not understanding why this occurred only around Justin, the spiky-haired girl quickly began to finish off her lunch. Zeke had started to hit his head into the table.

"I'm hopeless. A loser. No girl wants to go with me."

"Aw, c'mon, Zeke. Don't tell me you asked _every_ girl."

Zeke looked up and his face was crest-fallen, "I did."

Justin's jaw-dropped, "And they rejected you? Each and every one?"

"Well, I didn't ask Alex, Harper, or Sam, but pretty much, yeah."

Even Sam was shocked by this, "Even the freshman girls?"

"They thought I was a creepy senior there to prey on their innocence."

All three winced at those words.

"Wow… that is a blow." Alfred couldn't help but say.

"I think I have an idea," Justin smirked.

It was going to be a test as well. Quickly flagging down Harper, Max, and his sister, Justin smirked evilly as he looked up and at Alex's face. She blinked, taken aback by the sudden evil gleam in Justin's eyes.

"What?" She asked warily.

"Alex, Zeke here needs a date to the Halloween Hop, and I know for a fact you're free!" Justin said, his smirk growing with every word.

Alex went to mouth off to him, but she cringed as she recalled what had been said to her yesterday. Her dark brown orbs glanced over, meeting Zeke's blue, and she saw the desperate expression on his miserable face. Rolling her eyes, the wizard crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine, I'll go with your nerdy friend…"

"You will? Thank you so much, Alex!" Zeke's mood immediately changed.

Alex looked away, "Yeah, yeah. Don't mention it."

Zeke nodded, "Can do!"

"No, seriously, don't mention it." Alex said again, before turning to leave.

Harper shook her head and said, "Well, it's a start."

Justin nodded, "A little more time, Harper, that's all. Time and patience."

"So, Sam, do you have a date to the dance?" Harper inquired, smiling brightly at her.

Sam shook her head, avoiding everyone's eyes.

Justin finally took a deep breath, "How about you go with me?"

"No,"

Everyone jumped at how quickly Sam responded.

"H-How come?" Justin choked out, feeling the sting from her words.

She hadn't even thought about it.

"Because I really don't think I'm going." Sam stood up, "I have to go."

They watched as Sam hurried out of the cafeteria, frowning.

"Is she alright?" Max couldn't help but ask.

Alfred frowned and replied, "I think I understand her real reasoning for rejecting you, Justin."

Justin glanced at him, "You do?"

"Yes," Alfred nodded, "I believe that Sam is starting to discover the possibility of you two becoming a couple and she is embarrassed because you are her best friend. She thinks that if she goes to the dance with you then things will change, which at the current moment she fears." He paused for a second, "I think she also doesn't really understand what's going on and immediately blurts out a negative response due to her nerves."

"That… makes perfect sense." Zeke said, surprised by how perceptive Alfred's analysis was.

Harper nodded in agreement, along with Max.

"So… I just need to keep trying with different approaches?"

"Exactly, Justin."

Justin took a deep breath, "Alright…"

"We'll help!" Harper volunteered.

"Yeah!" Max immediately cheered.

Justin smiled at his friends, "Thanks, guys."

Zeke smiled a wide grin, "Hey, we're here for you, dude! We haven't seen you happy in so long, especially after what happened with Juliet. Sam's good for you."

He waited for the echo of pain, the familiar wince he used to have at the sound of her name, but neither came. Justin stared down at his lap in bewilderment, the lack of pain taking him completely aback, but in a sense he was also relieved. No longer would the memory of his lost love with Juliet Van Heusen ruin any future relationships he may have.

It was Justin's first step toward his new future…

A future he hoped to have with Sam.

______________________________________________________________________________

**ETP: I am on a roll, and I am so happy. I'm already planning for a sequel! Haha. Anyways, reviews would be greatly appreciated! Ciao!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hmm… the movie chapter. I wonder what'll happen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards or the characters other than my OC.**

______________________________________________________________________________

Hopeful stormy gray eyes scanned the Sub Station in search of familiar dark locks. Sam frowned as she saw just Theresa working with Harper helping out. Max, Alex, and Justin were all absent from sight, including their father.

"Oh, hi, Sam!" Harper approached the other girl. "I love your outfit! So pretty!"

Sam barely glanced at Harper before she continued to search, "Oh, thanks. Have you seen Justin? We're supposed to catch the early showing at the movies…"

Harper gave a nod, "I'll go and get him," She paused, "Can I talk to you for a sec before I do though?"

"Sure thing. What's up?"

"Sam… what do you feel when you think of Justin?"

Sam blushed faintly and said softly, "I just feel… happy. And warm. Definitely warm." Her eyes looked distant, "Like nothing's really wrong with me… like I can just be myself without having to worry about offending someone… like I matter."

Harper looked on the verge of tears and suddenly threw her arms around Sam. Taken aback by the abrupt affection, Sam awkwardly patted Harper on her back, before she was released. Harper quickly hurried to fetch Justin, heading into the kitchen.

Sam wandered over to the counter, sitting down on the stool, and she picked up the napkin dispenser, just gazing at her reflection. Her self-conscious feeling from earlier had struck her tenfold when she had gotten home and was getting ready for the movie. After telling her Grandfather where she was going, who she was going to be with, and what time to expect her home, of course.

Sam inspected the subtle make-up she had applied, wondering how Justin was going to react to the soft white eye shadow, the mascara, and the eyeliner. She had also found an old outfit of Tama's in her closet, one that she had tried on and had been too embarrassed to wear in public. It consisted of a short, pleated, plaid brown and yellow skirt, a longsleeved brown top that had the word 'Fate' written across the chest, and brown converse lowtops.

It would be the first time that Justin, let alone anyone else, had ever seen her in any color beside black, gray, white, and blue. In all honesty, Sam was downright nervous, just like she had been in the cafeteria when Justin had asked her to the dance. She hadn't been able to strike up the nerve to even bring up the subject with Andrew, let alone get permission to go.

That's why she said 'no'. If she had permission, she might consider it. And deep down, she was scared that this dance might change something between Justin and her.

She wasn't sure what she was feeling anymore toward the wizard and it scared her. She had never cared so much about anyone before other than her family, and Sam wasn't sure how to deal with the new emotions brewing and stirring within her. Justin Russo had brought something new into her world, a new perspective of life, along with something else.

Only, Sam didn't even know what it was yet.

Lost in her thoughts, Sam didn't even notice Justin emerging from the kitchen with Harper. He had changed after school, now wearing a form-fitting black t-shirt, faded blue jeans, and his hightops. Sam had only seen him in longsleeved shirts with polos and sweatervests pulled over them, so nerves had been tightening his stomach unpleasantly since he had left school.

Even if Sam didn't realize it, this was technically going to be their first date, at least to Justin anyway.

He skidded to a complete stop the moment she stood up, seeing him, and breaking into a radiant smile that revealed pretty teeth. He had never seen Sam in a skirt before, and boy did Justin like what he saw. He could tell she was self-conscious of it because her hand would occasionally tug down a little on the hem.

"Wow, Sam, you look… amazing." Justin managed to say, his face warming as he broke into his own smile.

She laughed nervously before replying in her subtle Southern drawl, "Thanks, Justin."

Was it just him, or was her drawl more noticeable, and her voice even sweeter than honey?

"So are you ready to go?" Justin inquired, jerking out of his trance as Harper nudged him to stop staring.

"I guess so…" Sam said uncertainly. "Are you?"

Justin gave a small nod before he turned to see Jerry, Max, and Alex also emerging from the kitchen.

"Harper's taking over the remainder of your shift, huh?" Jerry said, seeing Sam.

"Yeah, I have plans." Justin admitted.

"Have fun!" Theresa sang with a huge goofy grin on her face.

Justin blushed, feeling embarrassed, before he glanced at Sam. Sam simply started to head for the door, looking as if she couldn't walk fast enough. Alex rolled her eyes before she realized Max was barreling up the stairs and Harper was getting to work, meaning she had nothing to do.

"Work," Theresa ordered before Alex could even complain.

Justin snickered to himself as he walked out of the door, before he hurried to catch up with Sam, who was walking with her arms crossed over her stomach, and her face was a deep red. He blinked, noticing her obvious discomfort, before he timidly touched her shoulder. Sam jumped and squeaked, startled.

"Are you alright?"

Sam managed to steady her heartbeat, "Y-Yeah…"

Justin frowned, "Are you sure?"

She glanced at him as they headed down the street, heading for the subway. The season had started to change, the leaves fading to shades of orange, brown, yellow, red, and even black. The dried out leaves on the sidewalk crunched under their feet as they walked silently down the busy New York street.

"Are you nervous?" She blurted out suddenly.

"N-Nervous? W-Why, w-why would I-I be n-nervous?" Justin stammered.

Sam was fidgeting now, "I-I don't k-know! I-I a-am, s-so I t-thought y-you w-would be t-too!"

Justin smiled suddenly and reached over, gently taking her hand, and giving it a small squeeze. Sam's blush, if possible, worsened and descended to a deep shade of red as wide stormy gray eyes locked on his bright green.

"Let's just relax and have fun, okay?" He said softly.

Giving a nod, the brunette quickly lowered her eyes as they neared the entrance to the subway. Once again she hesitated at the top of the stairs; before Justin laced their fingers tightly, and reassured her she would be fine. They headed downtown, to the movie theater, with Sam gazing around warily and fearfully the entire time, and half-hidden behind Justin.

They approached the entrance and the ticket booth, "Two adults," Justin said, paying for their tickets.

"Enjoy the show,"

Stopping by the concession stand, Justin purchased a large popcorn and two drinks for them before they headed into the theater. Sam giggled at the emptiness.

"Looks like everyone's waiting for the later showings."

"Hey, idea! Let's count out the exact middle seats!"

Sam agreed at once before they counted out the exact two middle seats of the theater before sitting down and waiting for the lights to dim and the previews to begin. Justin started to fidget as the feeling of his cell phone vibrating kept occurring, and he finally just pulled out his phone, making a face at the several messages from Zeke.

"Does he not have a life?" Sam couldn't help but inquire.

"He has one; he just likes to include every moment of it with me." Justin sighed before he smirked a little. "And you aren't really one to talk, Sam. You didn't even know which movies were out until I told you after school, Miss Anti-Social."

"People don't like me," Sam muttered, crossing her arms over her stomach, and looking down. "I can't help it…"

Justin felt a twinge of guilt, "You know I didn't mean it like that, Sam… I'm sorry."

Sam gave him a small half-smile, "Nah, it's alright… I'm just being an emo kid."

"Please, don't. Zeke went through that phase after Harper broke up with him. It was scary."

"Emo-Nerd. Fail." Sam giggled.

Justin smiled his own half-smile, "I see you've picked up on the Freshman Word of the Week."

Sam paused, "You're right, I have. It's kind of hard not to, since Al and Max are around me a lot." The brunette leaned back in her seat and crossed her legs, "I hope this movie's actually, y'know, worth seeing."

"Not a big movie-goer?"

"Haven't really gone to many in the past to say if I am or not. Tama used to be the only one to really want to take me when she still lived back home in Nashville."

"You're from Tennessee?"

"Yup, only our family didn't do the whole cow thing." Sam replied, her face stoic. "We lived in the city… That's probably why Tama's boyfriend likes her so much, because they're both from there… at least until Tama decided to go to Malibu for college."

"You really miss her, don't you?"

Sam gave a sad nod, "She was the only friend I've really had, ever since I was little."

Justin was quiet at these words. He really hated how alone Sam had been growing up, her only friend her aunt, and then she had been sent off to WizTech to merely be ridiculed and grow to loathe herself because she hadn't turned out like she was supposed to, blaming herself though it wasn't even her fault. Sam was a good person and didn't deserve the hardships that she endured.

What he wouldn't give to allow Sam the chance to have the life and childhood he knew she longed for. He would do anything to see her smile more, to hear her laughter, and he would, shockingly, give her his own powers if he could just so she could find true acceptance within her family. All Justin wanted was to see Sam smiling, to see her truly happy.

Moreover, _he_ wanted to be the source of her happiness.

There weren't anymore questions when it came to what Justin was feeling. This had gone farther than any crush he had ever felt. The feelings in his heart were even stronger than what he had felt for Juliet.

He was in true love with Sam.

The realization of this made his heart pound even faster within his chest, his hands gripping the armrests, and his knuckles turned white. Sam was sitting obliviously beside him as the movie started, occasionally and mindlessly reaching over to grab handfuls of popcorn while she aimlessly watched the screen.Justin found his breathing become harder as he glanced over at her, his face burning.

_Wish I could put a spell on you; wish I could make you feel like I do…_ He thought sadly to himself. _That would be wrong, Sam… you're supposed to realize love is real from experience… I can only hope that I'm the one that you fall for if you ever do._

"Sam?"

He could barely say her name in a casual tone, forcing himself not to say her name in a soft and tender whisper, filled with every emotion that burned through him.

"Yeah?"

Sam turned to look at him, startled by the sudden look on his face. Sam felt her nerves return in a heartbeat as Justin subconsciously started to lean closer. Panicking, she thrust the bucket upward, smacking Justin in the face with it, and her hand made contact as well.

The wizard gasped as pain and a burning appeared in the center of his face. Clutching his nose, Justin rubbed it and winced as pain-induced tears filled his eyes. Blood had begun to drip from his nose until pouring profusely from it.

Sam had gone into a panic of apologies, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Oh, gosh, Justin are you okay? I'm such an idiot and a klutz! Oh, I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, her voice rising in her panic.

"I'm… fine." Justin lied.

He wasn't fine at all. His nose hurt like hell and he sure as hell couldn't stay there covered in blood, with vampires living in New York and all. Two things were for certain; he had to get home and Sam had one helluva sucker punch.

"Let's get you back home!"

Sam quickly pulled Justin to his feet, pulling out tissues from her bag, and holding them up to his nose. She ignored the churning of her stomach as she smelled the blood, feeling how warm and sticky it was as it seeped through the tissues and into her hand. Her apologies continued endlessly as they hurried out of the theater and hurried for the subway.

_Ugh, I'm hopeless! I'm going to be the death of him if this keeps up! Stupid nerves!_

She wished she could understand why she was even nervous in the first place. She ignored the stares they were receiving, realizing that two teenagers, one covered in blood, on a subway in New York must've been an abnormal sight. The only stares that unnerved her were the ones from the hoboes.

"We can't go in through the restaurant, it'll scare the customers." Justin managed to say.

The bleeding was finally ceasing, though his shirt was completely blood soaked and the tissues were scarlet. Justin led her in through the back entrance to the loft. Sam finally released the tissues, dropping them into the trashcan, and watching as Justin headed up the steps for a moment.

She took this opportunity to wash her hands and clutch the sink, afraid of emptying the contents of her stomach, and she waited for the nauseous to pass. Gulping for air, Sam finally went to lean on the back of the couch, waiting for Justin to descend. He finally did, carrying a clean shirt in one hand, and holding an icepack to his nose.

"Need to run this with cold water…"

Sam felt her face burn so hotly she feared she was going to burst into flames. Justin had suddenly decided to take off his shirt, revealing his muscled and well-toned chest, and she gulped as her throat suddenly went dry. She had never seen a boy's torso before, and suddenly Sam flipped backwards over the back of the couch, startled and embarrassed.

"Sam? Where'd you go?"

Justin looked over the couch after soaking his shirt and buttoning up his longsleeved green and white plaid one, finding Sam burying her face under one of the throw pillows, and muttering furiously under her breath several terms the New Yorker didn't understand.

"Um…"

Sam finally lifted her head up, still holding the pillow over it, and she revealed her blushing face. Justin chuckled to himself, finding the sight completely adorable, and he restrained from teasing her in a flirtatious manner. It was hard enough not making Sam uncomfortable and he didn't want to push anything on her, especially his feelings.

"Are you okay?" She squeaked.

"I'm fine," He replied sincerely. "I'm more curious if _you're_ okay?"

Sam stared up at him, _Yeah, sure, I'm totally fine. I just had a flippin' conniption fit over seeing you half-naked._

"So… can I ask you a question?" Justin asked, finally unable to resist.

"S-Sure…" Sam got to her feet.

He smirked a little as he said, "'Does my being half-naked bother you?'"

She almost fell forward in shock at hearing that particular quote, and was even more bewildered by the accuracy and irony of it. Instead she went for sinking onto the couch, muttering under her breath incoherently, and Sam quickly looked away from the dark-haired boy, who was laughing silently to himself. Justin then leaned in close, gripping the back of the couch, and Sam suddenly felt her blush return at full force at the sudden closeness.

"Don't hit my nose again," He whispered.

Sam hugged the pillow tightly against her chest, trembling slightly as her eyes widened. Suddenly all she could see was Justin, his brilliant green eyes that seemed to entrance her, to make her want to lean in closer herself, though she was downright terrified and nervous by the very thought.

"May I try something…?"

"Y-Yes…"

Her voice was barely a whisper, escaping barely parted lips, and Sam couldn't breathe. Justin fought back his own fear, his own nerves, and he had to stop himself from exclaiming in joy over the fact he had Sam's permission. He had been so close before, and now was his chance.

Even if he couldn't tell her how he felt, and even if she kept on rejecting him when it came to the dance, Justin was going to give Sam her first kiss. She deserved it, and maybe it would clear up her doubts when it came to love.

Sam felt her eyes close as Justin inched closer.

There was no going back now.

Justin kept his eyes partway opened as he finally was close enough to kiss Sam. He wanted this to be perfect, wanted it to be something for her to remember always, even if that meant they wouldn't end up together.

She gasped slightly as warmth spread across her lips, and that's when she realized what exactly Justin was trying. He was kissing her, his lips warm and incredibly soft. She had never felt anything as incredibly tender and soft as Justin's lips were.

The Southern girl didn't really know how to, but Sam kissed back by pressing her lips against Justin's, which took the boy aback. He hadn't expected a reaction, especially an enthusiastic one, but he went with it. Sam was completely lost to her first kiss, the curiosity overwhelming the brunette.

Justin suddenly had climbed over the back of the couch without breaking the kiss and was on his knees, Sam leaning forward and finally releasing the pillow, and suddenly her hands developed minds of their own, running up his arms and gripping them. Justin had one hand gripping the couch, his other holding him steady and beside Sam's thigh.

Sam pulled back finally, not even opening her eyes as she caught her breath, before she startled Justin by kissing him again, more forcefully and eagerly. Justin nearly fell backwards, quickly grabbing Sam's waist with his free hand as she pressed closer, her fingers sinking into his dark locks at the nape of his neck. Her lips molded against his, pulling away for split seconds, before pressing against them once more.

It was as if Sam had lost herself to a hidden fantasy…

At least until the sound of footsteps ascending the metal staircase shattered the moment, Sam flying backwards with a gasp of realization, and her eyes flew open. Justin bit his lip as Alex and Harper appeared in the loft, Alex making a face at the sight of her brother, and Harper looking between Sam and him with a confused and curious expression on her face. Blushing horribly, Sam couldn't even look at Justin.

_What have I done?! He's my best friend, and friends don't kiss! It's wrong! Kissing leads to other things, and those things lead to the destruction of friendships! I don't want to lose Justin, so why in the hell did I just make the stupid-ass mistake of kissing him?!_

"I-I have t-to g-go!" Sam exclaimed in a high squeak.

Without waiting for a response, she bolted for the door, running out of it. Harper flinched a little as the door slammed behind Sam, before her brown eyes landed on Justin quizzically. The dark-haired boy was still in a daze over the fact of how intense Sam had taken his kiss and over the fact she had just ran out of there like a pack of werewolves were on her tail.

"Why do you look like you've just won the lottery, and then I stole your money away from you?" Alex finally demanded, jabbing Justin in the side.

"Because in a sense, you did…" Justin finally replied, before standing up, and climbing the stairs to his room.

Alex looked lost, "Huh? What the hell does that mean?"

Harper wasn't entirely sure, but she had a feeling it was something personal between Sam and him.

"Let's just leave him alone about this, okay?" Harper then said.

"Fine," Alex sighed, "I'm too tired to have to think anyway."

Justin shook his head as he heard these words from the top of the stairs, before he went into his room, and collapsed on his bed. He folded his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling, the feeling of Sam's kiss, of her hands, was burned into his mind. He took a glance out the window and saw her finally reaching the Antique Shop, disappearing inside.

_Maybe… one day… I can tell you of the feelings I hold for you in my heart, Samara Jacobs…_

Sam couldn't breathe as she finally reached home, leaning against the door, and pressing her palm over her lethally beating heart. She couldn't believe how naïve she was, how wonderful a kiss could be, and what she had been missing out on all of her adolescence. She was also deeply bothered and stunned over the fact she had kissed her best friend, but what bothered her was that she didn't feel awkward.

In fact, it was taking all of her restraint not to go and climb on Justin's fire escape and pull him into another one of those kisses and lose herself to an endless moment with him. Shaking those thoughts out of her head, Sam hurried up the steps, and she found Andrew reading in the living room.

"Ah, Samara – I mean – Sam…" Andrew quickly caught himself, "How was the movie with Justin?"

"Fine," Sam said quickly, trying to fight back her embarrassment long enough for her to escape into her room.

Andrew smiled and then said, "By the way, an eccentric young lady stopped by earlier this evening in the shop. She claimed she was a friend of yours, Harper Finkle…"

"Harper? What did she want?" Sam was confused to hear this.

Andrew had that stoic expression on his face again, "She said something about a Halloween Hop at your school that is coming up, and she wanted to know if you would have permission to go."

"S-She did?"

"Yes… my only question is why haven't _you_ approached me on this matter?"

Sam avoided his eyes, "I thought it was hopeless… that you would say no."

His eyes softened, "Sam, I want you happy here. If you wish to attend this dance, I give my permission."

She jerked her head up in shock, "You do?"

Andrew smiled, "Yes… now, you look exhausted. Perhaps you should turn in early."

"I will… Goodnight, Grandfather. I love you."

It was the first time Sam had ever uttered those words to anyone other than her parents, which she hadn't done since she was very small, especially to her Grandfather. Andrew blinked, taken aback, before his lips formed a touched smile.

"I love you, too, Sam. Sleep well."

Sam nodded before she hurried down the hall and into her room, closing the door, and sinking to the floor in a daze.

Of several things she was certain.

One, there was something there with Justin, something she didn't understand yet, but there was a strong feeling between them that wouldn't fade away, and seemed to be growing stronger with every moment.

Two, she had finally discovered that love was in fact _not_ an illusion, because she now felt love for her Grandfather that was just as strong as it was for her parents and aunt.

And finally, Sam realized, as much as she couldn't run from it, she was unnervingly attracted to Justin, her best friend, and there was nothing she could do to stop herself from temptation when it came to him.

"Tama… help…" Sam whispered, before she buried her face into her carpet, and groaned into it. "I don't know what to do…"

Her life was changing…

Fast.

______________________________________________________________________________

**ETP: Poor Sam… she's going through so much at once. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So… I couldn't hold back the temptation to have Justin and Sam kiss. Whatcha gonna do? Sue me? LOL. Anyways, now let's see how much luck Justin really does have with Sam.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards or the characters other than my OC.**

______________________________________________________________________________

Was everything always so… vivid?

And why did Justin have that godly appeal to him, to make her want to kiss him like in those mushy romance movies Tama used to make her watch whenever she visited and they would have 'sleepovers', as her aunt would put it?

Sam felt his hand touch her cheek, a strange sensation going down her spine at the subtle touch, and their eyes met. His eyes seemed to glow as they entranced her, his lips finding hers, and Sam didn't feel nervous like she felt she would. In fact, she was kissing him back in ways that normally would leave her blushing at the thought.

"Always…" Justin whispered as he pulled away…

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Sam jerked awake and screamed, rolling across the floor, and hitting the corner of her dresser. Clutching her side and sucking in her breath in pain, the brunette groggily sat up from the floor, looking down at her wrinkled skirt and shirt, and she realized she had fallen asleep on the floor. Not only that, her warning alarm had gone off, telling her if she didn't leave within the next twenty minutes, then she was going to be late for school.

She stumbled to her unsteady feet, them giving out from being asleep, and she fell forward. Grasping her mattress, she managed to pull herself to her feet, and she waited for her balance to steady before she hurried out of her room and into the bathroom. Andrew was already downstairs, running the shop.

Showering, Sam didn't even bother to take the time to style her hair, leaving it jagged and hanging around her face. She pulled on her jeans, grabbing a random shirt from her closet, which ended up being a dark gray t-shirt with sleeves that had a floral design that was made with black gauze material, and she also grabbed her beanie and bag before running downstairs.

"Hi, Grandfather, bye!"

Andrew blinked as Sam went flying out the door; a whisper of an amused smile crossed his lips, before he turned to cleaning the shelves behind the counter while shaking his head. Sam took off down the street, groaning as the bus left moments before she reached the stop, and she hung her head. Her fearful eyes then landed on the subway entrance.

_I should just walk!_

She hesitated.

_And if I do, then all I'll prove is I'm a big chicken. I don't need Justin holding my hand every time I have to ride the subway. I live in New York now, and need to stop being so afraid of a mode of transportation!_

Sam closed her eyes before she hurried down the subway steps. The ride itself terrified her so badly that she stood stiffly, staring stoically ahead, and her fists clenched at her sides. Upon arriving at the station that was close to Tribeca Prep, Sam ran out of there as quickly as she could, and ran for the entrance just as the bus was unloading.

"Sam?"

She blushed as she accidentally ran straight into Justin at her locker. He grabbed her arms to steady her, and immediately the memory of her dream hit her, along with the memory of what had happened the night before. That's when the saying from an old song that Tama loved very dearly sprung to Sam's mind.

_A dream is a wish you make with your heart…_

Justin also was thinking about the kiss, his face pink, but he had a smile on his lips. His fingers brushed against her jagged ends of her damp hair.

"No spikes today?"

"W-Woke up late," Sam managed to say stiffly, before she stepped back, and turned to open her locker.

_Don't think about the kiss; don't think about the kiss… Dammit, I'm thinking about the kiss!!_

She wanted to slam her head into her locker, but with Justin standing next to her, she knew she couldn't do it without him questioning what had her upset. She suddenly realized he wasn't hovering behind the door, and she pulled back, glancing around the edge. Immediately she jerked back at the bouquet of lilies, a note visible, but Sam didn't get a chance to read it.

Mainly because she was suddenly sneezing and clutching her nose while hunched over, her eyes closing as the inevitable allergy attack hit. Jolting, Justin quickly looked from the flowers to the sneezing teen, before he understood what had occurred. He quickly threw away the flowers in the trashcan down the hall, hurrying back to Sam's side.

Harper was kneeling next to Sam, holding out a box of tissues while Sam cleaned herself up and sniffed several times, and she was clutching her knees as she sat with her legs angled out.

"I… thought I… was gonna die…" Sam confessed between sniffs.

"You're allergic to flowers?"

"Yeah…" Sam sighed, "That's why we didn't live on a farm back home. I couldn't breathe every time we would visit Grandfather and Tama's mom."

Justin was looking back at the trashcan as he helped Sam to her feet, _There goes plan one… Looks like I'm going to have to bring out the magic._

Probably not the best decision for him to make…

Every attempt Justin made, he failed.

Miserably.

He tried using his helping hand spell, the one he invented, and that ended in disaster. Sam had been startled by it and beat the poor thing with her Calculus textbook until it was broken and weakly dragging itself to safety. After ten minutes of advanced healing magic, Justin quickly sent the hand to safety.

The next attempt failed even worse. He had did magic with neon signs, carnival music, confetti, and a pose, only Sam didn't even notice it. Unbeknownst to him, Sam's grandfather had cast a study spell on her that made her completely absorbed in her history book, since she was having trouble with it, so his attempt had gone completely unnoticed.

Lunch rolled around and Justin handed her a bowl of grapes. Sam, while chatting with Harper about their favorite movie, was aimlessly eating them when all of a sudden a note sprung out from the grapes. Scaring the poor girl, Sam knocked the note into Max's concoction of chocolate pudding, mashed potatoes, and grape soda.

And thus the note, unread, dissolved in the gooey mess…

Justin face-palmed and kept his hand over his face throughout the entire fourth period. On the way to fifth period, Justin finally gave a pleading look at Alex. She sighed and rolled her eyes, before pulling out her wand.

"His heart flies like a dove, make her fall in love!"

Sam lifted her hand just as the spell hit, hitting her watch, and rebounding around the hall until it hit Alfred in the back. Falling forward, the nerdling opened his eyes in time to look out the open entrance doors and see a duck waddling by.

"Duckie! Come back! I love you!"

Alex threw her hands out as Alfred took off, "Really?"

"Sam! Look at what I just finished in my Fashion and Design class!" Harper exclaimed, rushing down the hall, and holding a vampiric teddy bear that looked as if it had come straight out of the Nightmare Before Christmas.

Alex muttered under her breath as Justin gave her a look at her failure, this accidentally resulting in her wand to act up, and suddenly Harper found her bear hovering in front of her face. Max, who had gone to drag Alfred back (who was nuzzling the duck lovingly), had just walked by when he froze in place.

"What… is… that?"

"Uh… it _was_ my project." Harper gulped and stepped back. "And it looks hungry…"

Suddenly the bear hissed and revealed its fangs. Harper, Max, and Alfred screamed, taking off down the hallway, the bear chasing them. Justin and Alex began to argue over it, while Sam hopped back, confused as to what the hell was going on today.

"HELP US! I DON'T WANNA DIE BY VAMPIRE TEDDY!" Max wailed at the top of his lungs.

"It worked earlier!"

Sam climbed onto the bench in the hall and tackled the bear, before she began to beat the living hell out of it with her text book. Stuffing flew in the air and around her as it hissed and attempted to bite her hands. Finally, it was just a pile of stuffing and felt on the floor.

Harper sunk to her knees, gasping for air. "If… that hadn't been about… to eat us… I'd be so mad that you… just… killed my… project."

"What the hell is going on?" Sam inquired to the squabbling Russo siblings. "How come Harper's project just nearly murdered her, Maxie, and Al?" She glanced at said people before raising an eyebrow, "And why is Al kissing a duck?!"

Alex blinked, "Oops."

She then did the countercharm on Alfred, who opened his eyes, and gagged the moment he realized he had just been kissing a duck. It squawked and took off waddling down the hall, fleeing as fast as it could. Without explaining, Justin just pulled Sam to her feet, and dragged her in the direction of their class.

By the time school ended, Justin was getting _very_ frustrated.

_Why isn't anything working right? How hard is it to get a simple date to a simple dance with the girl I'm madly in love with? Ugh!!_

"Let's walk home!" Justin declared.

_Mother Earth owes me a favor anyway…_

"Sure," Sam agreed with a smile.

"Oh, look what I found!"

He handed her a normal piece of paper he had just discretely dropped. Sam took it and opened it, blinking in surprise as holographic letters appeared. She rubbed her eyes.

"This is blank."

Justin's face fell, "Uh, Sam, how come you're walking weird?"

"I forgot my contacts this morning. I've been having to squint all day."

He wanted to shoot himself in the foot at this point. Taking the paper and ripping it up, Justin threw it away, hanging his head. He then looked up at the sky and got an idea.

"I'll summon your contacts."

Sam finally remembered something, "Oh, that's right! My glasses are in here somewhere…" She then proceeded to dig around in her bag for them. She finally put on a pair of simple black framed glasses. "There we go!"

_Just in time!_

Justin looked up as the clouds shifted and formed a message for Sam.

"Look at the sky!"

Sam was about to when a very shiny quarter caught her attention, "Hey, quarter!"

She ducked down to grab it just as a plane went through the message, destroying it. Justin turned to the closest lamppost and hit his forehead into it repeatedly.

"I can't win… why can't I win…?"

"Aw, what a pretty cloud." Sam said, finally looking up at the sky to see a cloud that resembled a butterfly. "Well, we're home. Later, Justin."

Justin gave a wave before he wandered into the Sub Station. Alex, Max, and Harper were all waiting.

"So, did she say yes?" Harper inquired excitedly.

"She still hasn't realized I've asked her… repeatedly."

Alex stared at him and said, "Are you kidding me? All that work and still nothing?"

Justin gave a depressed nod.

Max patted him on the shoulder, "Whatcha gonna try next?"

"I have one more idea." Justin then admitted. "But I'll have to wait until tonight… and I need to go and buy a lot of pumpkins."

"Huh?"

Justin didn't answer the quizzical response as he turned and left the station. Max stole a glance at Harper before he got his own bright idea, turning and running off. Alex rolled her eyes and face-palmed.

"I don't know which is worse: Justin in love or being in love with someone as oblivious as Sam…"

"We'll just have to wait and see," Harper said simply.

Two hours later, Alex wanted to kick Justin in the face.

"You are so desperate and stupid!" She shouted.

Justin ignored her as he continued to arrange the Jack-O-Lanterns into forming the word "Dance" outside of the Antique Shop. Harper was gushing, finding the action romantic and original, while Max raised an eyebrow. A second later Justin stood up and began to chuck pebbles at the window.

"Um, Justin?" Max said slowly.

"Not now, Max!"

"But Justin…"

"Max, I'm a little busy!"

Max finally just grabbed his brother's arm, "Sam isn't home."

Justin froze, "Wait? She's not? Where is she?!"

"I thought you were listening at lunch," Max sighed, "Justin, she went with her grandfather to pick up her aunt."

Justin just stood there and stared at Max, his left eye twitching somewhat.

"I think you killed him," Alex stated and ruffled his hair. "Good boy."

Max stepped away from his sister, giving her a look of mild disgust, before he turned to Harper. The redhead blinked as he smiled shyly at her, and began to nervously fidget.

"Um, Harper?"

"Yes, Maxie?"

He suddenly took a deep breath and conjured a bouquet of black and orange roses, holding them out to her, and trying to give her his best smile. Harper blushed at the roses and looked at Max in shock.

"Would you be my date to the Halloween Hop?"

"Aw…" Harper took the roses and smelled them, "I'd love to, Maxie…"

Alex started to gag, "Oh god…" She ran off to throw up a moment later.

Justin glared evilly at Max. _Are you kidding me?! How come he can get a date and I can't?! I'm the older brother here!! This just isn't adding up right!!_

"Um… what's going on here?"

Justin jumped and whirled around, seeing Sam standing with Andrew and a young woman of around twenty that he didn't know and could only assume was Tamara "Tama" Jacobs. Tama had light brown hair streaked with black, worn so that she had a headband pushing it out of her face, and her eyes were bright green. She wore a gray Malibu t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and green Chucks.

"Sam, you're back…"

"Yeah, and you all have conjugated in front of the shop. Any particular reason why?" Sam asked, confused. She also noticed the pumpkins, "And why are you surrounded by a bunch of pumpkins?"

Tama giggled, "Aw, Sam, don't you see? He's trying to be romantic!"

Sam blushed bright red, "R-Romantic?! Huh?!"

Justin finally gave up and dug out a piece of scrap paper from his back pocket. Finding a pen, he scribbled down a simple "Check Yes or No" box before handing it to her.

"Sam, will you please go with me to the dance?"

He noticed she was about to open her mouth, to possibly reject him due to her nerves. He silenced her by covering her mouth with his hand and shook his head.

"Just… check the box. It's just as friends, Sam… and I just want you to go with me because I'm comfortable around you."

Okay, that was a major lie, but it was convincing nonetheless.

Sam looked down at the paper and gulped. Andrew was stoically staring at her and Tama was grinning from ear-to-ear. Glancing over at Max and Harper, Sam finally took the pen and marked her answer. She handed the paper back to Justin and quickly excused herself, hurrying inside.

"Bye cutie," Tama giggled, before following her father and niece.

"So? What'd she say?" Harper asked.

Justin hadn't looked at the paper yet. He was terrified to find the answer he expected.

"Just look at it, dude." Max encouraged.

Taking a deep breath, green eyes finally looked down at the giant check mark.

"She said…"

He trailed off and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Yes or no, bro!" Max exclaimed.

Justin simply whispered, "Yes…"

______________________________________________________________________________

**ETP: Aw, Justin finally won in the end! Yay! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So… what's gonna happen when Sam and Juliet finally meet? Sorry for the majorly delayed update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards or the characters other than my OC.**

* * *

The morning of October 23rd was chilly, the sky a swirling pale gray. Sam pressed her fingertips against the frigid glass, watching as her breath fogged it, and the wind made autumn leaves swirl and dance down Waverly Place. Sam glanced over her shoulder the moment a t-shirt landed on her head. Wrenching the unwanted clothing from her spiky-haired head, Sam sighed as she turned around on her bed, giving Tama's back a dull stare at the young woman continued destroying her closet.

"Do you not own any pink!?"

"Of course not," Sam shuddered at the thought. "Such a horrible color."

Tama pursed her lips, hands on her slim hips, before she shook her head and went to move to Sam's dresser. The brunette quickly scrambled across the room, shielding it, and giving Tama a defiant look.

"I just let you trash my closet and room. Touch the dresser and you'll be sleeping on the couch." Sam said, eyes narrowed.

Tama pouted, "Fine…" She started to pick up the mess of clothing on the floor before she paused suddenly, a thoughtful look on her pretty face. "Doi!" Face-palming, Tama reached down and pulled out her wand from her shoe. "Messy mess, pick yourself up, fold yourself with an extra tuck!"

Sam watched as her clothes made a whirlwind before neatly folding themselves and replacing themselves on the shelves inside her closet. Impressed, Sam watched as Tama sat down on the edge of Sam's bed, leaning back on her hands and crossing her legs.

"So what time's the performance?"

"Justin said that we're going out to eat first and then head to the theater. The show starts at eight." Sam replied, feeling nervous and giddy about going to see _Dracula_.

Tama glanced around the room with her bright green eyes, before her gaze landed on her niece with an all too familiar smirk on her lips. Sam's eyes widened as she recognized it, stepping back away as Tama hopped to her feet.

"We should go shopping and get you a new outfit for your date!"

Sam's face turned several shades of red, "It's not a date!" She exclaimed.

Tama giggled, "You know, I was the same way you were when I first met Jackson. Kept telling myself I wasn't interested, and I ended up falling for him hard."

Sam quickly ran for the door, "I'll see you later!"

"But Sami! I need to find you a cute outfit!" Tama called after her.

Sam panted as she ran from the apartment, quickly running down the winding stairs and emerged into the shop, where Andrew was looking up at the ceiling and raising an eyebrow. His blue eyes landed on Sam a moment later, and he shook his head the moment he realized what his persistent daughter was doing to his poor granddaughter.

The door opening and the bell chiming caught their attention, the two of them turning as Harper stepped into the shop. The eccentric redhead broke into a radiant smile as she saw Sam, who returned it slowly. Andrew smiled, coming out from around the counter, and he smiled at Harper.

"Miss Harper, so pleasant to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too, Mr. Jacobs." Harper replied with a smile. "I was wondering if I may borrow Sam for a couple of hours."

"Of course, but may I ask where you will be and what you will be doing?"

"We'll be at where I live and Sam will be fitted into the costume I made her."

"Costume? What for?"

Sam gulped, sending a frantic look at Harper.

"Sam, I already gave my permission last night when Justin asked to escort you." Andrew reminded her. "Is this costume for the Halloween dance that you will be attending at the end of this month?"

"Yes, it is, Mr. Jacobs."

Andrew smiled and replied, "Have fun."

Sam, take aback by her grandfather's response, stared at him in momentary shock while Harper cheered and grasped the brunette's hand, dragging her out the door, and down the street. Sam was very surprised when Harper pulled her into the Waverly Sub Station.

"I thought we were going to your house…"

"We are,"

"Um, Harper, care to explain?"

Sam was unexpectedly dragged upstairs into the Russo house before taking her across the room and down another flight of steps again.

"To the basement."

"Why are you dragging me into the basement – Hey, it's pretty cozy down here!"

Sam took a good look around the Russo's basement turned into a half-bedroom for Harper. Sam doesn't dodge the pipe, hitting her head. Harper doesn't miss a beat.

"Watch out for the pipe."

"Too late,"

Sam groaned as she rubbed her forehead, pain-induced tears blurring her vision. Harper had a line of costumes near her work table. All were different themes, each with their own unique taste. Sam took a look at the one nearest to her.

"Harper, did you make all of these?"

"Yep,"

The red headed seamstress grinned as she began to pull out the accessories for each costume.

"Where is your costume?"

"Um,"

Harper shyly walked over to another model, unveiling it from the far corner. Sam's jaw dropped at the sight of the dress Harper had made.

"Oh Harper, it's beautiful. I'm guessing you're going to go as a Halloween princess?"

"Yeah… it was Max's idea."

The gown was orange silk with an off the shoulder top. Sam could make out the fine details of the dress, with stars, moons, some autumn leaves of red and green. She giggled at the swirls that reminder her of a Tim Burton film. A simple tiara of pumpkins and bats completed it.

"It's so creative and wonderful, Harper." Sam replied honestly. "You're very talented."

"Thanks," She blushed before changing the subject, "Now let's try on your costume"

Harper revealed it, making Sam's jaw drop once again.

"It's... It's..."

"Sally's dress," Harper finished for the squib, taking it off the hanger, "Try it on. The screen is over there."

Sam took the dress hesitantly, handling it with delicate hands in fear of ruining it. She slowly stepped over to the screen, changing out of her clothes and into the dress. Sam emerged and Harper gushed.

"Aw, add a wig and some makeup and you'll make a perfect Sally."

Sam twirled, watching the ragdoll dress swirl around her knees as she did so, "Yeah, I could."

Sam smiled at Harper, who knelt down to fix the hem on the dress. Silence filled the room, and Sam started to fidget as her restless mind traveled to Justin and their plans to see _Dracula_ that evening.

"Harper? Um... you... um... this is awkward but..." Sam bit down on her lip as the seamstress looked up with pins in her mouth, "I... I... maybe... this is so strange for me to say this but... I-I k-kissed J-Justin."

The least expected reaction from Harper came out, scaring the poor girl into nearly falling backwards. Squealing, Harper dropped her pins, hugging Sam tightly and pressing their cheeks together.

"That is just so darn cute!" Harper pulled back, grinning from ear-to-ear. "Did you kiss him or did he kiss you?"

"Um, well he kissed me and I kissed back…"

"AW!"

"Quit doin' that, you're gonna make my eardrums bleed!" Sam hissed, her Southern twang intensifying and resulting in her to drop her g's. Rubbing her ears, Sam winced as she wanted Harper run around to pick up her stuff, "I would have thought you would be disgusted by it… or jealous."

She had heard all about Harper's prior crush on Justin, though it had seemed Harper had toned down her eccentric methods when it came to him.

"Why? I'm over Justin."

"Y-Yeah I...well...wait, what?"

"Yes, I said I'm over Justin. And I'm happy for you."

Harper giggled, looking all cute holding her sewing stuff. Sam just gave her an odd stare before turning to look at her dress in the mirror. Harper produced a wig from underneath one of her work tables.

"Don't worry, you're going to look great!"

"Yeah,"

Silence fell between them once again as Harper adjusted the wig, taking out her camera to snap a few pictures to make more modifications before the dance, and Sam gazed at her reflection.

"Harper?"

"Yes?"

"Does Max make you feel… fuzzy inside?"

Harper blushed a shade that matched her locks, "Yeah… he does. I wish I had realized he was there all along. I wasted so much time on Justin… and then Zeke." Harper shook her head, "I was a blind idiot and I hate myself. Max makes me feel good about myself."

"He really likes you… I think he's falling in love with you, Harper." Sam whispered.

As touched and happy to hear these words as she was, Harper couldn't help but reply, "I thought you didn't believe in love, Sam…"

Sam's fists clenched at her sides, "That was before… I met Justin."

"Then why don't you tell him?"

Sam shook her head, pulling off the wig, and stepping closer to the mirror. She pressed her palm against it, lowering her stormy gray gaze to her shoes. Harper bit her lip, unsure what to say.

"Justin and I… no. It just wouldn't be right."

Sam quickly hurried to change back into her t-shirt and jeans, carefully replacing the dress on the hanger, and turning to head back upstairs.

"I'll see you later, Harper. Thanks for the costume. I'm glad I have you as a friend."

"Me too, Sam, me too…"

Sam hurried up the stairs, narrowly evading the pipe, and emerging into the living room. She came to a halt, however, as her eyes landed on Justin and a pretty blond, who had her back turned to the basement entrance. She had emerged just in time to hear the blond's next words.

"How could you, Justin!? You cancel plans that we made together, and it was me who even pulled the strings to get those tickets at the prices I did, and you're taking some girl you just met a month ago?!"

"Juliet, look." Justin's tone was somewhat cold, his green eyes narrowed on her and not noticing the fact Sam was standing only a few feet away. "You're the one who ended things between us, and neglected to tell me about Edward until after I found you two snuggled up in the cemetery. Don't get mad at me because I decided I can't handle being around you, and why should I let what my money paid for go to waste when I have someone who actually, I don't know, wants to be around me and doesn't go behind my back?"

Sam felt her heart skip a beat, and anger burn throughout her entire being as she realized just who exactly was standing feet from her. Fists clenched and teeth ground, Sam had a thousand things she wanted to say to Juliet Van Heusan.

"Who is she, Justin, and why are you acting so mean!?"

Before Justin could open his mouth, Sam broke in, scoffing.

"Justin's not being mean, you are."

Juliet whirled around, eyes livid as she hissed, revealing her fangs.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the one who's been picking up the pieces," Sam replied hotly. "The names' Samara Jacobs, better known as Sam, and I know just what a kind of person that Justin is, and mean doesn't even register."

"Like some Southern cowgirl knows anything," Juliet replied, rolling her eyes. "Really Justin? Her? Couldn't chose someone worth being with?"

Justin's face crossed with anger, a very rare sight. "Don't talk about her like that! You don't know Sam, so you can't say anything, Juliet!"

Juliet glared at him and then Sam, "What's your motive?"

"Excuse me?" Sam replied, eyebrows meeting as her eyes darkened.

"Your motive for going after Justin! Surely you have one. Someone like you wouldn't ever be with someone like him without wanting something out of him."

"God, you're dense."

They turned and saw Alex rolling her eyes and shaking her head, having just descended from downstairs from her room and was on her way to visit Harper.

"Juliet, get over yourself. Just because you said you didn't want Justin, and now are jealous because he happens to have another girl in his life, doesn't mean you can start problems. You have your vampire boy-toy now, so just leave Justin and Sam alone."

Juliet gawked at Alex.

_She's actually… defending me? _Justin's eyes were wide.

Alex's changes were really still something he needed to get used too.

"Fine," Juliet stiffened, "I see how it is. Have a nice life."

She went to storm out, flipping her blond locks as she did so, but Sam snatched her arm.

"I'm not done with you, Juliet." Sam hissed.

Justin touched her arm, "Sam, don't."

Sam jerked out of Justin's hold, "You listen here, Juliet. You can care about someone just because of who they are, and not just what you can get out of them. Justin is the one person in my life who shows me care and comfort, and I'm not going to let you hurt him ever again. If you're the cause of any pain or sadness when it comes to him ever again, I _will_ make you pay!"

Juliet released a cry of pain as an electric shock shot up her arm. Jerking free and backing away, her dark eyes locked on Sam in bewilderment and mild fear. The vampire whirled on her heel, quickly taking off, and running out the door.

"What… just happened?" Alex said slowly.

Sam was staring at her palms in shock, feel the energy pulsating in them, and fear etched itself on her face.

"Sam…?" Justin whispered.

"I-I'm…I'm…"

Alex and Justin watched and jumped back as suddenly a blast of dark gray energy shot out of her hands and shattered one of Theresa's horrid floral vases, it turning into powder fine dust on the shelf. Sam hugged herself, her body shaking as her knees started to give in, sobs racking through her as Justin immediately caught her in his arms. He held her close as she began to breakdown.

"I'm a wizard!"

All of her life, it was the one thing that she wanted to be. And the moment it was what she had become, Sam sounded as if the entire world had shattered. And in a sense…

It had.

* * *

**ETP: Dun-Dun-Dun!! Review!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So I've been trying to figure out what's going to happen now that Sam has her powers and have come to a few good conclusions. Will Justin get in the girl in the end?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards or the characters other than my OC.**

* * *

"I'm sorry… she won't come out of her room." Tama said softly.

Justin, Harper, and Max exchanged a look of concern before they looked back at the wizard. The redhead was the first to speak.

"What did Mr. Jacobs say?"

"Dad's been keeping a close eye on her," Tama replied as they sat down on the steps leading to the antique shop, Harper sitting on the bottom step with Max's arms wrapped around her. Justin had his arms crossed over his stomach unpleasantly. "It's more of she's scared of herself more than anything… according to Dad, Sami's powers were dormant for all these years… and her powers derive from emotion."

"But Sam's not really an emotional person." Max replied, his eyebrows meeting.

"She hasn't been… until recently."

Bright green eyes flickered over to Justin.

"So… her emotional barriers coming down must've made her powers awaken." Justin said softly.

Tama reached over, squeezing his shoulder gently.

"Sam will be okay. She's just got to get a grip on her emotions. Whenever she gets emotional is when her powers keep getting out of control. She's obliterated like… six of Dad's rarest vases."

Max had the expression on his face he tended to get whenever he was thinking hard, "That would explain why she's been avoiding Justin then."

"What do you mean?" Justin replied, eyes narrowing on his younger brother.

Harper gave him a sympathetic look, "Justin, it's obvious to everyone... you make Sam emotional."

Tama nodded, "She's right. I've never seen her so protective of anyone in my entire life. Sam's got it bad for you, honey."

"What are we going to do?" Max asked the one question everyone didn't have the answer to.

"Well… the dance is tomorrow night." Tama said slowly. "And I have to go pick up my boyfriend from the airport…"

"We can try and get Sam to come out of her room," Harper suggested, "Maybe we can lure her out with Justin."

Max had started to play with a strand of her red hair, "Harper, I don't think that's goin' to work…"

Harper sighed, "You're right…"

Justin abruptly stood up, raking a hand through his bangs. "I'll see you two later…"

"Where are you going?" Max questioned.

He didn't reply and continued to walk down Waverly Place, leaving them in silence. Harper frowned and so did Max, before Tama stood up as well, brushing off her black jeans.

"You two… leave him be, okay?"

"How come?" Max demanded.

"Because Justin needs time to figure out how to tell Sam his feelings without scaring her away…"

"Oh…"

Tama smiled at them, "Maybe one day they can be as cute as couple as you two."

Harper and Max blushed, the brunette jerking back and rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Um, who said we were a couple, huh?" Harper squeaked.

Tama giggled and replied, "You're not? Aw… sad face." She teased lightly.

And with that, the older girl skipped away, heading to hail a taxi to head to the airport. Harper glanced at Max, who was still blushing, before she awkwardly cleared her throat and stood up. Her brown eyes avoided his.

"I, uh, I'm going to go and, um, find Alex… later!"

Harper ran off, her skirt swiftly brushing against her legs as she did, leaving Max sitting on the steps and his thoughts incoherent.

"I want to make you my girlfriend…" Max whispered. "I just wish I knew how…"

And with that, Max Russo stood up, thoughts of Harper Finkle whirling in his head. He hung his head as he stuffed his hands in his jean pockets, walking down Waverly Place, heading back to the sub station. Stormy gray eyes watched him from the window up above before the curtain fell shut.

Sam leaned back on her pillows, wrapping her arms around her knees, and sitting in her dark bedroom, trying not to think of anything in particular as an attempt to control her emotions. Ever since that day, that confrontation between Juliet and herself, she had been an emotional wreck.

She tried to stop her thoughts, but no matter how hard she tried, Justin was always on her mind. She had missed school the passed week to avoid him, to avoid the emotions that he made her feel. She was terrified.

Terrified of herself, of harming someone with her newfound powers, and she was downright terrified of Justin. He made her feel things, things she had never experienced before. She didn't know how to deal with her emotions, how to act around him anymore.

No matter how hard she had tried to stop it, things had changed between them.

They had been changing since the very beginning…

"Sam!"

She jumped and screamed, falling sideways of her bed, and landing hard on the floor. A furious rapping on her window continued, along with her name being hissed. Sam felt her face heat up as she scrambled back onto her bed, drawing back the curtain to see Justin. His green eyes were glossed over as he desperately tried to open the window.

Sam unlocked it, pulling it up, and she leaned back as Justin climbed inside. He sat across from her, the two of them just staring at one another for several moments, before finally Justin just crawled closer and wrapped his arms around the brunette tightly. Sam clutched him to her, swallowing the abrupt lump scorching her throat as she held him against her.

"You won't hurt me," Justin whispered fiercely. "I know you're scared, but we can get through this, Sam. I'll always be by your side…"

Sam choked out an incoherent reply in a sob, burying her face into the junction between his neck and shoulder, and crying. Justin rocked her back and forth, humming a soft Spanish lullaby he remembered from childhood that Theresa would sing to him and Max whenever Alex would push them down and cause them to scrape their knees or elbows. It had always calmed him, and right now he hoped it would calm her.

Justin felt her hands clutch around his upper arms, her nails lightly digging into the skin, and his hand brushed through her damp uneven locks. She was dressed in a pair of simple green and gray plaid pajama bottoms and a gray tank. Tenderly, Justin pulled back enough to lift Sam's chin, brushing away her tears.

It was almost like a dream, this moment with her, but Justin knew it had to be reality. In his eyes, she was beautiful, despite the fact her eyes were rimmed red from her tears and she was sniffling, her face even paler than usual.

"I'm… not…" Sam couldn't finish her sentence, closing her eyes, and crying even harder. "I-I c-can't!"

"Can't what, Sam?"

She couldn't answer, even if she wanted to. Her heart refused to let Justin know of the feelings it harbored for him so passionately and intensely. Yes, she had been lying to herself since the beginning about liking Justin, but now that didn't matter.

For Sam Jacobs had fallen madly, incoherently, and irrevocably in love with Justin Russo. He was too good for her, and he deserved so much better. He deserved someone beautiful, graceful, and not a disgrace.

Justin paused, listening to the beautiful, almost sorrowful music coming from the stereo. He inclined his head, not recognizing the composer, before his eyes landed on her violin, the case open along with the music stand up and a folder with her compositions visible. The recording device lay on the table next to the music stand.

"Sam… it's beautiful." Justin breathed, "What's it called?"

Sam sniffled and whispered, "Requiem of a Lonely Heart…"

"You composed this… it's wonderful. Amazing. Just like you…"

She shook her head and looked away, "No, Justin… stop sayin' things like that." Her Southern drawl was coming out again, just like it did whenever she was upset. "Just… go. Please."

Justin hissed as a shock of pain went down his arms, originating from where her hands had been on them, and he jerked back immediately. Sam shrunk back from him, arms wrapping around herself as she trembled in fear, but not in fear for herself. The dark-haired wizard looked at Sam with wide eyes.

"Don't…" He begged, his voice cracking. "Don't send me away."

His voice caused her to freeze, a twinge of guilt and self-loathing clenching her heart. Hurting Justin was the last thing she ever wanted to do, and the sound of his voice made her realize that she was hurting him by trying to send him away. Before she could stop herself, Sam opened her arms, wrapping them around Justin's neck. She timidly pressed her lips against the side of his neck in a subtle kiss.

Justin closed his eyes as her warm lips lightly pressed against the sensitive skin there. His hands pressed against her hips, lightly sneaking under her tank top to press against her warm, bare skin. Sam's eyes closed as she felt strange jolts and tingles spread throughout her body at this small touch. Abruptly, Sam found herself laying on her bed, Justin pinning her with one hand beside her head, the other beside her waist as he looked down into her wide eyes.

"What's your favorite moment that we've shared?" Justin breathed, feeling her body lightly pressed against his.

Every small movement she made caused their bodies to brush together, Justin finding his breathing coming out unsteady everytime this occurred. Sam spoke after a few moments, her cheeks burning bright red.

"When… when you… you first… kissed me."

Justin pressed his forehead lightly against Sam's, closing his eyes for a moment, and he just listened to her breathing.

"Sam… what am I to you?"

Her eyes met his.

"I… I don't know anymore…"

Justin's hand lingered near her face, and Sam immediately reached up to touch his. Without hesitation, Justin leaned down, covering her lips with his. Sam immediately welcomed the kiss, feeling his lips molding against hers, lightly pecking every few seconds. After a few minutes of this, however, Justin pressed himself closer, and Sam found herself wrapping her legs around the back of Justin's.

He took this as a sign, and as nervous as he was, he knew he wanted to know what a passionate kiss with Sam would be like. He opened his mouth a little, shocked by how quickly she did the same, before his tongue hesitantly met hers. Sam gasped a little against his mouth, a strange noise escaping her, but she gripped his shoulders eagerly.

_Holy crap… I'm making out with Sam!_

Sam's breathing was heavy as their tongues intertwined, the taste of Justin nothing she had ever experienced before. His taste was indescribable, and the feeling of their tongues dueling was foreign, but she discovered quickly she liked the feeling and the taste. She also discovered she wanted more, and this was something that terrified her.

Justin pulled back, only to catch his breath. "Sam…"

The way he said her name, it made warmth explode in her heart.

"What are we doing?" Justin asked softly.

"I have no idea," Sam replied honestly, averting her eyes from his gaze.

Justin cupped her cheek, "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Sam blushed, "B-Beautiful?!" She pushed him off, sitting up and staring at him as if he was crazy.

And he was…

Crazy about her.

"Did you get a concussion when no one was lookin'?!"

Justin chuckled, "No…"

Sam continued to stare at him, "Justin… I'm confused."

"What's there to be confused about?" Justin replied honestly. "I think I'm being very clear… especially with how I just kissed you. I don't kiss girls like that, Sam…"

Shyly looking down, Sam blushed and bit her lip. "Then why did you kiss me like that…?"

He bit his own lip for a moment before confessing, "I care about you, like I've always said… but that's changed."

"C-Changed…?"

"Sam… what if…" Justin paused and awkwardly fidgeted. "What if I told you you're always on my mind?"

"I'd still say you got a concussion when no one was lookin'…"

Justin touched her shoulders and gripped them lightly, "Sam, stop. Listen, please. I'm trying… I'm trying to tell you something."

Sam looked at him in bewilderment, "Tell me what…?"

"That… that I think about you. I dream about you. That you're always right here…" Justin placed his hand over his heart. "Sam… I've never been so close to a girl as I am with you. Every moment with you… I cherish."

"Justin…"

"Sam… when you met me I was a heart-broken mess. The one person I thought I was in love with… she broke me. I never thought my heart would heal… but you came along and made me better. You healed me, Sam, just by being yourself."

Sam was quiet now, unable to believe his words.

He took her hands in his gently, "When I first kissed you… I felt something I've never felt before, Sam."

"And what did you feel…?"

That response fell in a soft whisper. Justin's green eyes stared deeply into Sam's stormy gray ones for a few seconds. He reached over, brushing his fingers against her cheek.

"I felt like everything will be alright so long as you're in my life."

"Justin… that's so sweet." Sam breathed. "No one's ever… wanted me or felt like I was a good thing in their life before."

His lips formed that warm and sweet smile she loved.

"Every little thing you do is magic…"

"What?"

"Though before I tried before to tell you of the feelings I have for you in my heart, every time that I come near you, I just lose my nerve as I've done from the start. Every little thing you do is magic, every little thing you do just turns me on, even though my life before was tragic, now I know my love for you goes on…"

Sam wanted to cry. That was the corniest yet sweetest thing she had ever heard anyone say to her. Even if Justin was just quoting from a classic song, she wanted to kiss him blind and cry hysterically.

Another reason why guilty clenched her heart, the truth and secret she had been hiding ever since a week ago springing back to her mind, a wave of grief and sorrow washing over her.

"Sam…?"

"Y-Yeah?"

Justin pressed his forehead against hers before tenderly placing a kiss against her lips.

"Tell me how you feel…"

Sam bit her lip before she went to open her mouth, so many emotions swirling within her chest like a storm. However, before she could speak, an overwhelming surge of power shot through her. She released a cry as Justin was suddenly blasted back, skidding across the floor, and slamming into the far wall.

"Justin!"

He weakly sat up, pressing the heel of his hand against the side of his head, feeling hot sticky blood spilling down the side of it. Horrified eyes locked on the blood, spilt because of _her_, and she felt dread course throughout her entire being.

"It's okay… it's okay…" Justin breathed, trying to stand up. "No harm done."

"No harm done…?" Sam hissed, eyes wide in self-hatred. "I'm a damn monster, Justin!"

His eyes darkened as he shot up, "Never say that! I hunt monsters, dammit, Sam and you can never be one!"

She looked away and replied, "Leave."

"No! I'm tired of you hating yourself!"

She simply choked out, "How do you know me, when I don't know myself? How can you love me, when I hate myself?"

He couldn't answer.

"I'm tired of hurting you. I'm tired of this nightmare you call life. I just want it to end." Sam cried softly, hugging herself. "I'm not worth it…"

"But you are worth it." Justin argued, before he hissed in pain.

Sam sent him a simple look of disbelief.

"Sam, I… I don't want to lose you."

"You're not losing me… I'm losing you." Sam said quietly. "Justin… I have my own confession."

His heart rang through his ears as he stared at her, trying to stand up. Sam couldn't even look at him as she started to cry again. Her subtly pretty face was hidden in her hands, her body trembling horribly as her legs angled out, and her tears darkened her comforter.

"I'm leaving…"

* * *

**ETP: … yeah a serious chappie… please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So the final chapter has arrived. Let's see if I can make this not corny XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards or the characters other than my OC.**

"You don't have to leave…"

Sam crossed her arms over her chest, looking up at him and giving him a simple look. Justin sighed, leaning against the wall, and watching their friends dancing to the creepy Halloween music that had been provided by Zeke. Alex, much surprised by the weird boy's love of the holiday, was actually having fun with the dark knight clad boy. She herself was dressed as a zombie and a witch.

It was a little shocking at first, but lately Alex's changes had really been for the better. She hadn't sarcastically told Zeke she liked his costume. In actuality, she sincerely thought he looked handsome. She had even kissed him on the cheek and told him she was glad she had been conned into going to the dance with him.

Harper looked amazing in her homemade original costume, and she looked adorable dancing with Max, who was a werewolf. Al had been dancing with various girls from his grade, his Link costume from The Legend of Zelda a hit. Justin was dressed as Jacob Black from New Moon, but only because Harper had hugged his legs and begged him… for three hours straight with Max's help.

Sam couldn't stop blushing everytime she looked at him. The brown sleeveless shirt did nothing to hide how well-built Justin truly was, and the intricate wolf tattoo that Alex had done with face-paint on his arm looked identical to the ones from the movie. Sam was having a hard time fighting back her jealousy as she noticed other girls checking him out.

Tama had been snuck into the dance, dressed as a gothic Tinkerbell, was dancing with her steady boyfriend Jackson Stewart, who was dressed as a mummy. Sam liked Jackson. A dork he may be, but he obviously deeply cared about her aunt.

"Wanna dance?" Justin then asked, trying to keep his mind off the fact that within the next three hours Sam would be gone.

"No, not really."

"Sam, c'mon..." Justin took her arm, gently leading her out to the dance floor, "Be a good way to spend our last time together before you leave."

She bit her lip.

"I don't know how to dance."

"It's not very hard," Justin tried to get her to move, "Please, Sam. Quit being so... stubborn."

He wanted to have that one dance he would remember forever. He wanted to have that so he wouldn't let himself miss her so much. How many times must he beg for her stay? He didn't want to end up alone again.

His heart wouldn't be able to handle it.

Sam gave in and allowed him to pull her out onto the floor. He took her hand and locked their fingers just making her sway to the beat. Sam finally stopped letting her shy, awkward nature take over and started to dance on her own.

In that one instant a thousand emotions flashed across her mind.

"Ow!" Justin hissed, jerking his hand back as her powers shocked him.

Sam jerked backwards and staggered away.

"I knew it! I knew I would hurt you!"

Sam began to bolt. Justin snatched her arm, pulling her tightly against him, and wrapping his arms around her.

"No, Sam, don't run away."

"This is why I have to leave, Justin! To protect you!"

Justin continued to hold her, green eyes clenching shut. "Protect me? From you? You think by leaving me that it's going to make it all better? I don't want you to leave! I care about you way too much for you leave!"

A sudden rush of thought hit him, the idea coming out of no where.

"Sam, wh-what if… w-what if my dad teaches you? What if you start going to Wizard training with us?"

"You don't understand, Justin. My grandfather has to move to the Realm. I have to go with him. It's important for our family." Sam muttered. "I don't want to put that kinda stress on your dad."

"It wouldn't..."

Justin held her hands in his. It didn't matter if it would hurt. His eyes sparkled in the utmost sincerity as he gazed down into her stormy gray. Sam's lower lip quivered as she looked up at him from under her lashes.

"Please... please don't leave me."

From all around them, eyeing them out of the corner of their eyes their loved ones and close friends all watched, holding their breaths in anticipation. Justin's green eyes begged along with his voice. He was pleading with his entire heart in the middle of the dancefloor on Halloween night.

Justin Russo didn't want to lose anyone he loved ever again.

"Sam, you can't go. Graduation... you have another family here. My family, Zeke, Harper, Al..."

He was saying anything and everything he could to get her to change her mind, to stop tearing his heart out.

"Please..." Justin felt himself whisper the words he never thought he would hear himself say out loud, "I...l...you'll break my heart if you do."

He was crying now.

Sam stared at him, sorrow etched on her face. _No... Boys don't cry!_

Justin wasn't just some boy…

"I-I'll move out. We'll get an apartment together. Anything so that you can stay."

"Justin..." Sam felt her hands trembling in his, "But my powers... I..."

"I love you, Sam. Don't you know what that means for someone like me? It means I want to be with you... forever."

Sam stared at him. The most unbelievable thing came out of his mouth. The look in his eyes, his face, and everything was saying that it was all true.

"You _love_ me?"

"Of course I love you, Sam." Justin choked out, cupping her face, and pressing his forehead against hers. "How could I not?"

"Justin..." Sam's eyes closed, the smiling returning to her face, "I... I love you too."

Tama's own green eyes were wide in shock, _Whoa, she's actually saying it now? Is this how she truly feels? Is this actually love?_

"Good thing he's a wizard then..." Tama said from their left.

Jackson's jaw dropped, "W-Wizard?"

"Oopsies," Tama covered her mouth, giggling at Jackson's bewildered reaction.

"Tama!" Sam hissed.

"What? It's not like anything bad is gonna happen. I'm givin' up my powers for him anyway." Tama replied as if she was talking about the weather.

"You...you're giving up your powers for me?" Jackson stared at her, almost in awe.

"Wizards can't marry mortals unless they give them up." Sam whispered.

"I give them up for you darling," Tama smiled at Jackson, "You're everything to me."

The clock stroked midnight.

"T-Tama what did you just –?"

Sam was cut off by a sharp gasp of agony escaping her lips. Tama and Sam both fell forward, gritting their teeth in pain. They reached out to each other, clasping hands while doubled over, unbearably anguish etched on their faces.

"Tama/Sam!"

Justin and Jackson caught them just as Tama's eyes glowed opalescent green, Sam's glowing gray the moment the glow in her aunt's died away.

Sam looked ready to cry, "T-Tam... you..."

She couldn't finish. Shock had made her words feeble and unspoken.

"You're the family wizard now." Tama whispered.

"What?" Justin cradled Sam in his arms, staring down at Tama, who smiled at him weakly.

"You're the one for her, Justin Russo." Tama tried to stand up but her legs gave out, Jackson's arms locking around her waist to steady her. "With my old powers... she should be more stable now."

"Meaning...?"

Sam looked down in shock, "I won't have to leave."

"That's right!" Tama proceeded to gush, all pain evaporating as joy exploded within her, "Now you two can be together forever, get married, and someday make me a great-aunt!"

"Tama, you're going overboard again," Jackson sighed yet smiled while hugging her.

Sam and Justin were bright red at the "get married" bit.

"Now you!" Tama pointed her finger at Justin, "Ask her to be your girlfriend and you –" the finger pointed at Sam, "Will tell him yes."

Jackson sighed, seeing the looked from now Harper, Max, and Al.

"She's very demanding..." Jackson replied as he hung his head

"Tama... um... you know I... was going to try for romantic. Not forced it by some romantic crazed fangirl who..." Justin trailed off upon seeing the scary look from Tama, "Heh, on second thought."

Tama grinned and then snagged Jackson's arm, dragging him and pushing Harper, Max, and Al further away in an attempt to give the two young wizards some privacy. While Justin was distracted by the turn of events, Sam stole the opportunity to slip out the double doors and outside to the small courtyard.

Justin cleared his throat, "Sam..." He turned to see her gone, jumping. "S-Sam?"

She poked her head back inside, motioning for him to follow her. He took one last glance at his friends and family, seeing Jackson and Tama sharing a sweet kiss and laughing softly. Alex had a firm hold on Zeke's hand, the alien-loving knight blushing and blinking in shock. Max was rubbing his arm while Harper hugged his other, resting her head lovingly on his shoulder and Al was trying to decipher what had occurred between Zeke and Alex.

Justin took a deep breath before walking outside. It was chilly out, the night growing darker and later. The crescent moon in the sky was a golden shade, a harvest moon. The stars twinkled against the dark midnight sky.

Sam leaned against one of the trees that had been planted Justin's freshman year, resting her head against the bark and gazing up at the moon. His hand reached out to lightly touch her shoulder. Sam slowly inclined her head towards Justin, bringing her stormy gaze to his green, glowing in the darkness and mesmerizing.

"Did you really mean everything you said?" Sam inquired softly, her voice barely a whisper in the autumn night.

Justin stepped closer, bringing his hand to her face. His fingertips lightly brushed against the soft skin of her subtly pretty face, tilting her face upward so that he could see all of it in the faint moonlight. Sam's barely parted lips looked inviting, trembling slightly as a sharp intake of air occurred as a gasp.

"Of course, Sam… I love you. I never thought that I… I'd love somebody this much. But I do. So much that it hurts to see you walk away." Justin leaned in closer, pressing his forehead gently against hers while he stroked Sam's face. "I would fight through anything and anyone for you…"

Sam's eyes closed as her breathing came out in small gasps. Her thoughts were a whirlwind in her head. It was an irrational and impulsive desire, the thought she had right then and there, but Sam discovered she wanted nothing more.

"Justin…"

"Yeah?"

Her fingers danced across his chest, until finally her palm pressed right over his rapidly beating heart. Sam gripped the soft brown material of his shirt, her eyes barely opening and staring into a sea of sparkling emerald.

Justin's eyes were full of everlasting promises.

Promises to love, shield, and cherish her forever.

Promises that would never be broken.

"Justin, will you…"

His lips formed that one smile that she loved so very much to see.

"Will I what?"

Sam cupped his face in her other palm, toying with the words in her head, before pinning them down and they danced on the tip of her tongue.

"Justin, will you marry me in some old-fashioned way…?"

Justin blinked slowly and whispered, "Did you just… But I… I'm the one whose…" He sighed and then leaned in, kissing Sam fully on the lips. "Yes, I'll marry you, Sam."

Sam threw her arms around his neck, kissing him blind. Justin's hands went to her waist, pressing the brunette against him as tightly as he dared. The moment they broke apart, they both realized they were crying and laughing at the same time.

They no longer would cry tears of pain. Tears of joy had taken the place of their sorrow.

"Sam?" Justin said, holding her tightly in his arms.

She glanced up at her now fiancé, "Yes, Justin?"

Justin pressed a chaste kiss to her temple, "I heard Harper's looking for a roommate…"

"I think she'd like it very much if I filled that position."

"My thoughts exactly."

"We'll talk about that later." Sam laughed before she hesitated, "Um, are we going to…?"

Justin shook his head, turning Sam's face so he could claim her lips in another kiss.

"That's our little secret. We'll tell them _after_ graduation."

Sam smiled at that, "Our little secret…"

_These illusions of my heart faded into something real the moment I met you…_

"I love you, Samara Jacobs…"

"And my heart is forever yours, Justin Russo."

The pieces of two broken hearts were mended and forever entwined.

**A/N: I failed at not making it corny but that was a sweet ending! Hope you guys enjoyed this! I enjoyed writing it! Make sure to check out any future Wizards fics I may come up with :) We may catch a glimpse of Sam and Justin again in the future! **

**Eidolon Twilight Princess**


End file.
